Their Story
by DuskUchiha
Summary: The story of Supernatural if Dean had had a girlfriend who was also a hunter. Follows the series.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, as cool as that would be. I only own Emi. **

Chapter 1: Pilot (Part One)

"Dean," I mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's… 2 in the morning," he told me checking the clock on the dashboard.

"Mm, ok. I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you get Sammy," I told him, my eyes already closing as I leaned my head against the cold glass window.

I don't know how long I slept before I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Emi," Dean's voice was the first sound I heard. The second was another man's voice. My eyes popped open immediately, knowing who that must be. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as Dean reached into the car to help me out. My legs protested at the sudden weight so I leaned against Dean to keep me upright. I looked around quickly to see a man in front of us who was probably the same age as me.

"Hi, you must be Sam," I said as I extended my hand out for him to shake. He looked confused but shook it nonetheless before asking, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Emi, Dean's girlfriend. He's told me a lot about you," I answered before turning my head to look at Dean. I could see that he wanted to leave to find his dad as soon as possible so I decided to leave the questions for another time.

"Have you told him about the hunt?" I asked Dean. He shook his head and walked over to the trunk with Sam and me right behind him.

"Alright, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean muttered to himself as he rummaged, looking for the missing persons pages. I chuckled, thinking of his total disorganization when it came to anything except weapons. He and I were a lot alike in that respect.

"So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked. We would have gone but we were having trouble with this hoodoo thing at the time.

"I was working my own gig with Emi. This hoodoo thing down in New Orleans," Dean answered. I wished we had gone with John now, maybe then he wouldn't be missing.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip with just her?" Sam asked.

"Hey!" I said, offended. I was an awesome hunter! They both ignored me.

"I'm 26, dude," Dean said in a "duh" sort of voice.

"Alright, here we go," he said as he finally found the papers. "Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. A month ago, this guy," Dean said handing Sam a paper, "they found his car but he'd vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam suggested. Yeah, that's what I would've thought… before I knew what was out there.

"Yeah, well, another one in April, December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them in the last 20 years," Dean said setting down all the papers one by one and then snatching the one Sam had and putting it with the rest. "All men, all on the same 5 mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about 3 weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday." Dean played the tape. I wondered if Sam would pick up on the EVP on it.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam questioned. Hm, not bad.

"Not bad, Sammy. It's kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean said.

Then he showed him the tape after he edited it. After it was over Sam said, "Never go home."

Dean closed the trunk.

"You know in the past 2 years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," Dean told Sam.

Sam sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," Sam said. Ah, I wonder what's first thing Monday.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked as Sam turned to walk away. That's a little weird.

"I have this … I have an interview," Sam answered.

"What? A job interview? Skip it," Dean told him.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean repeated.

"So, we got a deal or what?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and Sam walked into the building.

I grabbed Dean's hand and we went to sit in the car.

"So… how'd you get in?" I asked him, though I was pretty sure I knew.

"I broke in," he said smirking.

"Of course you did," I told him smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked jokingly.

"You know what it means," I told him just as jokingly. So as we waited for Sam we laughed and joked, trying to forget, for at least a little bit, that a very important person to both of us was missing

**AN: So, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always nice. **


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot Part Two

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Supernatural. I'm just a super obsessed fan. I only own Emi. **

Chapter 2: Pilot (Part 2)

Sam and I sat in the Impala as Dean went to get some food. I had given up shotgun because I wanted Dean to have as much time with his brother as possible before he went back to Stanford. I didn't bother talking to Sam because he was looking through the box with Dean's cassette tapes in it with a disgusted look on his face.

Those tapes were the only things Dean listened to. I had tried plugging my IPod in once but Dean had almost thrown it out the window saying that as the driver he was the one who got to pick the music. I'm sure if it had been anyone else who tried changing the music their IPod would have been thrown out the window. It's not that Dean loved me too much to throw something precious of mine out the window; it's that he knew that if he threw my IPod out the window his cassette tapes would surely follow it.

At that point Dean walked out of the convenience store and walked over to us. He was carrying an armful of junk food. I looked over at him.

"Did you get my raisenettes?" I asked him with a serious look on my face. Raisenettes were not to be joked about.

He laughed anyway and nodded. "Yup and I got your water too."

"Yay!" I cried as he threw them both my way. Food always made me happy.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, getting Sam's attention. "You want breakfast?"

"No thanks," Sam responded. Weirdo.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean replied putting the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." I agree, if the credit card people are dumb enough to send out credit cards to anyone that asks, they have it coming.

"Yeah and what names did you put on the applications this time?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Burt Aframian. And his son Hector. Scored two cards outta the deal," Dean answered as he got into the car, put his chips and soda down and closed the door.

"That sounds about right," Sam mumbled before saying, "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette collection."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two… Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Sam said as he held up each of the cassette tapes. Dean took the Metallica tape.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Sam continued. I smiled to myself, knowing he was about to get the same answer I got when I told Dean he should just switch to CDs; he wouldn't even have to change his music.

"House rules Sammy," Deans said as he put the Metallica tape in. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," he finished as he dropped the Metallica case back into the box and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam said as "Back in Black" by AC/DC started to play. I started singing along.

"It's Sam, okay?" he said forcefully.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," Dean replied. I laughed and Dean looked back at me grinning before driving away. Sam looked back at me with a betrayed look.

"Sorry Sammy," I told him. And I was a little sorry for tag-teaming him with Dean, but that didn't mean I was gonna stop. Dean needed to make up for two years of lost older sibling ridicule and I had received enough of it growing up that it felt nice to pass it on to another younger sibling.

Dean laughed as he kept driving.

After a while my legs were cramping from having sat in the car for so long so I stretched out in the backseat. Just then I noticed a sign as we passed it. It read "Jericho 7"; we were getting close.

Sam was talking on his cell phone and just as we passed the sign he snapped it shut.

"All right, so there's no one matching Dad in the hospital or morgue," Sam announced. I felt a little relieved but not much, John could still be dead even if he hadn't been found. It wasn't likely but it was possible.

"So that's something, I guess," Sam continued. Dean glanced at him before glancing back at the road. I followed his gaze to see a bridge in front of us with cop cars and police officers.

"Check it out," Dean tells Sam. Sam leans in for a closer look. Dean pulled over. He and Sam looked at each other before he turned off the engine. Dean reached forward and pulled open the glove box to get out the box of fake IDs. He sifted through them before he pulled out two and grinned at Sam, who was staring at him. He handed me mine before turning to Sam and saying, "Let's go."

I took a quick look at my ID before getting out of the car. Federal Marshals.

We all walk toward the crime scene to hear one of the officers, who looks like a deputy, yell over the railing, "You guys find anything?"

One of the men by the river yelled back, "No! Nothing!"

The other man, another deputy, looked inside the front seat of the car and announced, "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

As we walked onto the crime scene the other man asked, "So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter isn't he?"

The other man responded, "Yeah."

"So, how's Amy doing?" the other man asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown," he answered.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked as we walked up to the car. One of the deputies looked up as Dean started talking and straightened as he asked, "And who are you?"

"Federal marshals," Dean replied as he flashed his badge.

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

Dean laughed and responded, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you."

After we got our information, Dean said something rude, which is only to be expected, and Sam stepped on his foot.

As we walked away I moved to Dean's side to avoid being hit.

As expected, Dean hit Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for? Emi, why didn't you stop him!" Sam responded. I fixed him with a cold glare before saying, "I am_ not_a babysitter." Dean chuckled and I moved my glare to him. "And you! Why do you have to be so rude! It doesn't help anything," I told them both before storming to the car. I passed two FBI agents and the sheriff but they didn't stop. My face probably looked pretty scary. It tends to do that when I'm pissed off. As I sat in the car waiting I sighed. I could only imagine what the rest of this hunt would be like with those two around.

**AN: Ok, so that's Chapter 2. It's a little bit longer than Chapter 1 so I hope you liked it. Reviews would rock.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pilot Part Three

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own Supernatural, I wish I did though. I only own Emi. **

Chapter 3: Pilot (Part Three)

After we had left the crime scene we went to find the deputy's daughter, and Troy's girlfriend. We were down by the movie theater and saw a girl putting up missing posters. "Hey guys-," I was about to pint her out to Sam and Dean when Dean cut me off saying, "I'll bet you that's her." Then they just started walking toward her. I rolled my eyes before following.

Once we reached her Dean said, "You must be Amy." Which I thought was a little creepy. How would we know her name? That's what I would be thinking if I was her and it seemed, from the scared look on her face, that that's what she was thinking.

"Yeah," she answered a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and aunt, I'm Dean, this is Emi, and this is Sammy," Dean told her pointing to each one of us in turn.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy replied starting to walk away. When Dean and Sam started to walk as well I thought maybe it was my turn to ask some questions so they didn't scare her off with their creepiness.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess-," Dean said but then I cut him off with, "We're not around much, we're up in Madesto. So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around."

Just then another girl walked up to us and put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amy responded.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked her.

"No, I guess not," she said. So, we led her into a nearby diner.

When we were all seated Amy started telling us about the night Troy disappeared. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" I asked curiously.

"No, not that I can remember," Amy answered.

"I like your necklace," Sam told her. Woah! Where did that come from? Talk about random.

Amy held her necklace as if it were something precious. She looked down at it and said, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents," she laughed, "With all that devil stuff."

Sam laughed a little, looked down and then back up as if deciding to say something. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection from evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing," Sam added at the end unconvincingly.

"Ok. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries," Dean muttered. Then he leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

They looked at each other.

I leaned in closer. "What is it?"

Amy's friend Rachel looked at us, "Well, it's just… I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk. "

"What do they talk about?" All three of us asked in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago," the girl continued.

Sam nodded at her to go on. When she didn't I prompted, "And?"

"Well, supposedly she's still out there."

When she stopped again I repeated, "And?" except this time with a bit more irritation. What is she trying to be dramatic?

"She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever," She finally finished. I looked over at Sam and Dean and we all nodded. This had to be our spirit.

After finally getting the story out of the girls we went to the library to make sure it was true. Dean was the first one to the computer so he looked in the archives of the local paper for "Female Murder Hitchhiking". When nothing came up he replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway". Still nothing came up.

"Let me try," Sam commanded reaching for the mouse.

Dean smacked his hand out of the way. "I got it." Geez, everytime we have to do anything it starts a fight. If they didn't stop I was going to have to buy spray bottles, like for cats.

Sam pushed Dean's chair out of the way, inadvertently pushing it into my chair. "Hey!" I complained just as Dean cried, "Dude!"

"Sorry," Sam said, not even looking at me. If he kept treating me like this I was gonna kick his ass.

"You're such a control freak." Dean commented before looking over Sam's shoulder.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean and I confirmed.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," he speculated. He replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and clicked search.

One article popped up. Sam clicked it and it opened to show an article about a local women who jumped off the Centennial Highway bridge and drowned to death.

"This was 1981. Constance Welsh, twenty-four-years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," Sam read out loud.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"What?" Dean asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die," Sam read again.

"That's terrible," I mumbled. Dean grabbed my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. He knew how much children dying affected me.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch," Sam read.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked pointing to the picture of the bridge in the article. It was the same bridge they had found Troy's car. I sighed knowing we were gonna have to do some night hunting. Hunting at night always creeped me out.

**AN: There's Chapter 3! Yay! Hope you like it. Reviews=Love! Next Chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Pilot Part Four

**Disclaimer: You know, everytime I write this it makes me sad, so this the last time I'm saying it, I don't own Supernatural. Wish I owned it though . I own Emi though so yayz!**

Chapter 4: Pilot (Part Four)

As we walked down the bridge, having waited for it to turn dark, I felt like something was watching us. Dean must have noticed my discomfort because he grabbed my hand and walked close to me while we walked. As we got to the edge Dean commented, "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

I whacked him with the hand that wasn't in his grasp. "That is incredibly insensitive!"

"Sorry, babe," he answered, not sounding very sorry at all. Guess you can't teach a Winchester manners.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

I nodded as Dean answered, "Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean continued walked down the bridge tugging me along with him. Sam followed us.

"Ok, so what now?" Sam asked Dean.

"Now, we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while," Dean answered.

"We'll find him," I assured Dean.

Sam stopped. "Dean, I've told you, I've gotta get back by Monday_," Sam reminded him.

Dean turned us around to face him. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're really just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked him. I elbowed him. "Dean," I muttered. I knew where this was going. Sam wanting to leave hurt Dean's feelings even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked. I looked towards Sam. I had been wondering that too, but I didn't think it was my business so I didn't ask.

"NO, and she's not ever going to," Sam responded.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean told him before turning us around and continuing walk down the bridge. I heard Sam's footsteps as he followed us.

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us," Dean answered simply.

Sam stepped in front of us. "No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-," Dean started but Sam cut him off. "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean let go of my hand and grabbed Sam's collar, shoving him up against the railing. For a second, Dean just stares at Sam, while I watch worriedly, not wanting to get involved.

Finally Dean let go and said, "Don't talk about her like that."

I felt a pair of eyes on us and glanced up. I saw Constance standing on the railing of the bridge. "Uh, guys," I said to get their attention. They looked up and we all saw Constance fall over the edge. We ran to the edge and looked over it to see nothing.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know?" Sam answered.

We heard a sound behind us and turned to see the Impala's headlights on.

"What the-," Dean said.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked Dean.

In response, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. Suddenly, the car jerked forward and started coming straight for us. We turned and started running. I cursed myself for agreeing to go hunting. Ghosts are pissy at night.

"Dean? Go! Go!" Sam yelled. The car was almost on top of us when we dived over the side of the bridge. My hand caught on one of the railings under the bridge and I managed to pull myself up next to Sam. I looked around and I couldn't find Dean. My heart thumped unevenly.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam and I yelled together with me getting increasingly more hysterical. Then Sam and I saw him crawl out of the river all muddy with an annoyed look on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam asked him.

Dean held up his hands in an A-Ok sign. "I'm super," he said sarcastically.

Sam laughed and scooted away from the edge. While I continued to breathe deeply, trying to even out my breathing again.

After we all made our way to the car again. Dean checked under the hood to make sure nothing was wrong with his "baby". When he was satisfied he shut the hood with a thunk and leaned back on it.

"Your car alright" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean responded angrily.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked then sat on the hood next to Sam. Dean just threw his arms up in frustration and flicked some mud off his hands. Sam sniffed him and then looked disgustedly at him.

"You smell like a toilet," he told him. At that point I leaned forward and sniffed him also before wrinkling my nose and bursting into a fit of giggles. "You really do, Dean," I told him in between laughs. He just gave me a look before he looked down at himself.

**AN: There's Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Review and I'll send you Jared Padalecki, (sorry I'm keeping Jensen Ackles). Anyway, next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pilot Part Five

Chapter 5: Pilot (Part Five)

The next day we were in a motel to get a room. I sure as hell wasn't sleeping in the car again. Dean threw his "Hector Aframian card on the counter.

"One room please," Dean told the clerk. He looked at us for a minute, Dean covered in mud, Sam and me smudged with dirt, and then picked up the card. He looked at it for a second and then asked, "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," the clerk answered. My heart leapt. John? He might be here.

Sam, Dean, and I all looked at each other. "What room?" I asked hurriedly.

"What? I can't…" the clerk started but I cut him off. "What room?"

The clerk looked at me and then told us the number.

We walked quickly out of the office and found the right door. Sam picked the lock while Dean and I stood guard. I heard the lock click and turned around, Dean apparently didn't hear it because he didn't turn around so Sam yanked him into the room and I came in and closed the door. I had to stare at the walls for a second before I could understand what was on them. Every wall was covered with papers.

"Whoa," Sam muttered.

Dean turned on a light while Sam stepped over the salt line circling the door. I walked over to the farthest wall and looked at the papers. Barely any of it made sense to me.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least," Dean told us. That would explain the gross half-eaten food on the table. I turned around to look at them. Sam touched the salt line and then looked up at us. "Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in," he said.

Dean turned to look at the wall.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked him.

"Centennial Highway victims," Dean told him.

"I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs-," Dean said as Sam crossed the room to where I was, looking at the wall. Then something caught my eye. "—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean continued.

There on the wall was the same article we found of Constance Welch. Above it was a paper that had "Woman in White" written on it. Sam turned on another lamp and said, "He figured it out."

Dean looked over at us. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.

Dean looked back at the wall with the victims. "You sly dogs." I rolled my eyes. Only Dean.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it," Dean said thinking out loud.

"She might have another weakness," Sam said. I agree, the kids could be her weakness.

"No, Dad would want to make sure," Dean said sounding completely sure.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked, coming over to look for himself.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband," Sam theorized. "If he's still alive," he continued.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up," Dean said, already walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said hesitantly. Dean turned around.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry," he told him.

Dean held up his hand. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed and nodded. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean responded and Sam laughed. Geez, guys are weird.

Dean walked into the bathroom as I went to put my bag on the bed and noticed Sam walking toward the dresser. I saw a rosary hanging there and a picture of Sam, Dean, and John. Sam picked it up and held it for a moment. I smiled sadly before getting my stuff ready for the shower. There was no way I was going to take the last shower.

Twenty minutes later Dean walked out of the bathroom all clean again. Sam was checking his messages on his phone. As Dean crossed the room he grabbed his jacket and started putting it on.

"Hey, Sam, Emi. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You two want anything?" he asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"Aframians buying," Dean told him.

"Mm-mm," he answered.

I looked at Dean. "Can you get me a cheeseburger and a root beer, please? I would come but I wanna take a shower," I told him.

"Sure," he answered and headed out the door. I was heading toward the bathroom door with my bag when I heard Sam's phone beep.

"What?" Sam said into the phone. Must be Dean.

I went over to him. I heard the buzz of a voice and then Sam stood up. He shut his phone and headed over to the window. I followed him and we both see the Deputy from earlier heading towards our room.

"Crap," I said before we headed toward the bathroom. We saw a window and opened it before climbing out with our stuff and running away from the motel. When we were far enough away we stopped.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly.

"It's ok Emi, we'll get Dean out," Sam said trying to comfort me.

"That's not what I'm upset about! Those damn cops came before I could take a shower!" I said angrily.

Sam just looked at me before he asked, "So what do we do first? Rescue Dean or figure out where Constance is buried?"

I gave him a look. "Why can't we do both? I'll go talk to the husband and you figure out a way to free Dean," I told him. At this point I had started rifling through my stuff.

"What? We should stick together," Sam said.

At that I stood up. "Look, I've done this before. I'm not some little girl who can't look after herself, you know," I told him my eyes flaring angrily. It may have been a bit of an overreaction but over the years I had grown sick of people assuming I couldn't do the job because of my age or the fact that I was a girl. "I don't stay with Dean because I need him to protect me Sam, I stay with him because I love him. So don't start thinking you need to protect me or we're gonna have a problem."

He looked surprised. I knelt down again trying to find what I was looking for. Finally I pulled them out with a triumphant, "Hah!"

"What is that?" Sam asked me warily.

"These are baby wipes. I'm not going to interview someone with dirt on my face," I told him making it perfectly clear that I was gong to do the interview.

"I was actually talking about the other thing," he said staring at it. I looked down at it.

"Oh, this, my friend, is precaution," I told him smirking as I examined my dagger. It had a black hilt with a pentagram carved on the side and a seriously sharp blade. I slid the knife into the sheath on my hip under the bottom of my shirt. I also pulled out my Smith & Wessen and placed it in my waistband, also under my shirt.

At that point Sam decided to comment. "You're kind of scary," he said warily.

"Thank you," I told him smiling. As I pulled on my denim jacket, I handed him my bag. "Don't let anything happen to my stuff," I told him seriously. He nodded. With that I waved good bye as we headed in opposite directions.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 6 will hopefully be out soon. Reviews would hurry the process a bit. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Pilot Part Six

Chapter 6: Pilot (Part Six)

As I walked up the steps to Joseph Welch's house I took a deep breath before putting on a smile. I hoped Sam was coming up with a plan to get Dean out. As I reached the door I knocked loudly. It opened to reveal a man who resembled the picture in the article.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah," he told me.

"I'm here to ask you if you've seen this guy," I told him holding up a picture of John and Dean I had in my wallet.

He nodded as he stepped out the door and took the picture.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him," he responded as we started walking down the driveway.

He handed me back my picture. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right," I said nodding, "we're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" he responded.

"About your wife Constance?" I asked.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph clarified.

"And where is that again?" I asked. If we found the body we could salt and burn the bones and we would be done.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind," I responded.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge," he told me.

"Why did you move?" I asked him.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," he answered waspishly.

I stopped walking and Joseph stopped with me.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" I asked him.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known," he answered.

"So you had a happy marriage?" I asked, already knowing the answer from what we had found out about Constance.

He hesitated for a moment before answering, "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time," I told him. That should've been enough to get rid of her spirit.

I turned toward the Impala. I could hear Joseph's footsteps behind me. If only I could confirm our woman in white theory. I turned back around. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" I asked gauging his reaction.

He turned around to look at me. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really," I explained. I started walking toward him and continued explaining, "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women."

I stopped in front of him. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense," he retorted. He started to walk away and I followed him.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them," I continued explaining. He stopped again.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

He turned to look at me and I kept explaining, "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" He yelled at me.

"You tell me," I told him calmly. I had what I wanted, his reaction told me it was true.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" he yelled angrily at me.

I sighed and walked toward the car. Then I went to pick up Sam. He told me he had called the cops with a fake 911 call. Then I decided to let him drive, he had come up with a pretty good plan. We were driving on the highway when Sam's phone rang. From the way he was talking it was probably Dean so I tuned it out until I heard, "What? How do you know?"

I looked over and then he said, "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

Then he said, "Coordinates. Where to?" They must be talking about John. I looked up as Sam continued talking on the phone. That's when I saw the spirit standing in the road. "Sam!" I yelled. He looked up and slammed on the brakes, dropping the phone. I could hear Dean's voice on the phone, "Sam? Sam!"

Then I heard, "Take me home," from the backseat and my blood went cold. In the backseat there was Constance Welch.

"Take me home!" she demanded.

"No," Sam responded.

The doors locked and the car started to move. Sam and I tried, in vain, to get the doors open.

It wasn't until we pulled up to the house that the car stopped and the lights turned off.

"Don't do this," Sam pleaded.

"I can never go home," Constance answered sadly.

"You're scared to go home," Sam spoke his realization out loud. Then I heard the locks click open and the door next to me opened. I shot out of the seat and landed hard on the ground. I got up and was about to pull Sam out when the locks clicked again. I banged on the window. I could see Constance with her hand on Sam's chest and her face was flashing to something horrible.

"Emi!" I heard Dean yell and I saw him coming toward the car with a gun. I ran out of the way and heard a gunshot go off as Dean shot into the car. I looked back and saw Sam sit up and then the car shot into the house.

"Sam!" I yelled running toward the house. I got into the house to see Dean helping Sam out of the car and I ran over to make sure they were ok. Dean closed the door we turned to look at Constance who was holding a picture. She glared at us before throwing the picture to the ground and moving out of the way. Then a dresser flew toward us, pinning us to the car.

"Damn it!" I cursed while trying to push it away. Then I looked up because I heard a dripping noise. It was water coming down the stairs. At the top of the stairs there were two children holding hands. In unsion they said, "You've come home to us, Mommy."

All of a sudden the children were behind Constance and started hugging her. She started screaming as all of their images flickered and distorted. Until they dissolve into a puddle. We tried shoving the dresser again and it fell. We walked over to the place where they vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home."

"She was scared to face them," I said.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean said in a congratulatory voice as he hit the spot where Constance had hurt him.

Sam laughed through the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. I saved your ass," Dean said. I smiled at their banter. It was nice to see them acting like brothers.

Then Dean leaned over, looking at his car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," he said threateningly.

At that point I sighed dramatically. "Don't worry about me, I was just thrown out of a car," I said sarcastically.

Dean came over to me, giving me a once-over before nodding and saying, "I think you're ok, you can take care of yourself."

With that I gave Sam a look. "See, I told you." It turned out that the car was fine so we got into it and drove toward the highway. Sam studied the map and the coordinates in John's journal. When we finally hit the highway he said, "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded before saying, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles," Sam answered.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning," Dean responded. This was the part of the hunt that I was dreading. Sam would have to go home. I was dreading what it would Dean.

Sam seemed to hesitate before saying, "Dean, I, um..."

Dean looked at him for a second before saying, "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there," Sam answered. I looked down sadly. I was going to miss Sam, it felt like he was my little brother now.

Dean nodded again before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

"I'll take you home," he said. The rest of the drive was in silence except for the music.

When we pulled up in front of the apartment Sam got out and then turned back to ask, "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded.

"And maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah, all right," Dean answered.

I looked out at Sam and smiled. "It was really nice getting to know you."

"Yeah, you too Emi. Could you make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid?" he asked.

"I'll try," I said laughing. Sam turned to go then Dean called, "Sam?"

"You know, you, me and Emi made a hell of a team back there," he said.

"Yeah," Sam responded smiling. With that we drove off. I climbed into the front next to Dean. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said smiling half-heartedly. I hated when he was like this, it broke my heart. I smiled back sadly and hugged his arm, leaning into his side. He sighed before resting his head on mine. Then the radio started flickering. Mine and Dean's heads shot up and we looked at each other before saying in unison, "Sam."

Dean did a quick U-turn and sped toward Sam's apartment. When we pulled up we both hopped out of the car and ran into the building and up the stairs toward the yelling.

Dean ran in the bedroom and yelled, "Sam!"

Dean and looked up to see a girl who must have been Jess on the ceiling engulfed in flames. I gasped and then Dean and I grabbed Sam and pulled him down the stairs and into the Impala. We drove far enough away that it wasn't obvious we had been in the apartment when it burned.

When the fire department got there Dean and I went to make sure the fire was out and no one noticed us. Then we walked over to the Impala where Sam was standing by the trunk, loading a shot gun. Sam looked up at us, sighed, nodded and threw the shotgun into the trunk.

"We've got work to do," he said before he shut the trunk.

**AN: So that's Chapter 6 and the end of the pilot episode. I'm hoping to have the first part of Wendigo up soon. Hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7: Wendigo Part One

Chapter 7: Wendigo (Part One)

I looked over at Sam worriedly as he muttered in his sleep. His eyes twitched under his eyelids. He couldn't be getting a very good amount of sleep. I sighed and turned to look at Dean from my place in the backseat. I put my head on his shoulder and asked quietly, "You think he'll be ok?"

Dean was silent for a moment before answering, "We'll help him through it."

I nodded and leaned back. I knew from experience that the pain from losing someone close to you didn't just go away. But having people to look out for him would help Sam. I looked over at him again just in time to see him jerk awake with a gasp.

Sam blinked before rubbing his eyes. Dean looked over at him with a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

Sam glanced over at him before looking out the window. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded as I kept looking at Sam, knowing he wasn't really fine. "Another nightmare?" Dean asked him.

Sam just cleared his throat and kept looking out the window. Dean and I looked at each other at his evasion of the question. I mouthed, "Do something," at him.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked. I sighed, knowing Dean was trying but that wasn't really what I meant.

Sam laughed and I smiled hearing it. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind," Dean said in a stiff voice. I laughed.

"Look, man, you're worried about me," he told him and then looked back at me. "You're both worried." He turned back to Dean, "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

An "Mm-hm," came from Dean.

Realizing there was no point in trying to convince us he grabbed the map. "All right, where are we?" he asked.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean answered.

"Yeah, and the drive's been boring. What with you snoozing and Dean being all quiet. Not to mention the crappy scenery. It's all trees," I complained trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry you weren't being entertained the whole time, Emi," Sam responded laughing.

He looked down for a second before saying, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—," Dean said.

"We gotta find Dad first," Sam finished.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence," Dean told him.

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do," Dean continued.

"It's weird, man," Sam told him. "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing here. It's just woods," Sam told him. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

About 10 minutes later we got to the Ranger Station of Lost Creek National Park. We went in and Sam walked over to the model while Dean and I made our way over to the picture hanging on the wall.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said sounding very intelligent.

Then Dean said, "Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear," and I started cracking up. Sam and Dean looked at me like I was crazy but I just kept laughing. So Sam just walked over and said, "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

At this point I had gotten a hold of myself enough that I wasn't hysterically laughing just chuckling.

I stopped immediately when I heard a voice ask, "You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

We all turned around, startled. The Sam answered, "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

Sam laughed a little. Then Dean raised his fist in the air, smiling, and said, "Recycle, man."

"Bull," the ranger responded.

"Your friends with that Haley girl, right?" he asked us.

"That we are, Ranger… Wilckinson," I told him after checking his nametag.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" he answered briskly.

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine," the ranger told us.

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked.

"That is putting it mildly," the ranger responded.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date," Dean said. He was right, if we could talk to this Haley girl then we could find out why she thought her brother was in trouble.

Five minutes later we walked out with Dean smiling triumphantly.

"You know if Emi wasn't here, I would ask you if you were cruising for a hookup or something," Sam told Dean in an irritated.

I stopped for a second and said, "I don't know whether to be insulted or thankful."

"It wasn't meant to be insulting to you , Emi," Sam told me.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam about his earlier comment.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean answered.

"Yeah, we don't wanna walk into something we're not ready for," I added.

There was a pause and then Sam asked, "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Since now," Sam answered as he opened the door.

"Really?" Dean asked as he got into the car.

I sighed at Sam's attitude before getting in the car too.

**AN: So there's the first chapter of Wendigo. Let me know what you think. I'll post the next one soon. **


	8. Chapter 8: Wendigo Part Two

Chapter 8: Wendigo (Part Two)

The ride to the Collin's house was a silent one. Sam was still angry that we couldn't go straight to Blackwater Ridge and Dan was being stubborn. I wasn't gonna try to start a conversation because the last time I did I got snapped at by both brothers.

When we finally got to the house and knocked on the door a woman answered it.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Emi, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy," Dean explained to her.

Haley hesitated before saying, "Lemme see some ID."

I smiled. This girl was smart. Most of the girls we dealt with wouldn't care about ID once they saw Dean. I could come to like her.

We all held up our ranger IDs and she studied them, and us, for a minute before she pulled open the door saying, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Dean answered putting away his ID.

As she swung the door open to let us in, Haley caught sight of the Impala.

"That yours?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered as Sam turned his head to look back at the car.

"Nice car," she said before leading the way into the house. I smiled again. At least Dean would get along with her, he could handle anyone who liked his car. I wasn't so sure about Sam though. Judging from the sour look on his face, he was still angry.

As we walked in I asked, "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now," she answered as she placed a bowl on the table.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested, ever the logical one.

"He's got a satellite phone too," Haley responded.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested.

"He wouldn't do that," the boy at the table responded angrily.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," Haley explained.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered going over to a laptop and pulling up the pictures.

"That's Tommy," she said showing us a picture of a man who looked a lot like her sitting in a tent.

Then she clicked and brought up a video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow," Tommy said on the video. I squinted at the video, looking as a shadow flickered behind Tommy. Could that be our mystery monster?

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing," Dean told Haley.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," Haley responded putting on a stubborn look as if daring us to tell her she couldn't look for her brother.

"I think I know how you feel," Dean told her and I could tell that he was thinking about John.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Haley answered.

We didn't get a chance to look at the video again until we went to a bar that night.

We walked in and sat down before Sam pulled out his laptop.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found," Sam told us pulling out John's journal and opening it.

"Anyone before that?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled out a newspaper article and showed it to us. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936," Sam continued.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out," Sam said as he showed us the shadows I had noticed earlier in slow motion.

"Do it again," Dean demanded, leaning in closer.

Sam showed us the shadows again.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move," he explained.

Dean hit Sam and Sam looked up.

"Told you something weird was going on," Dean bragged.

"Yeah," Sam consented as I rolled my eyes at Dean's childish behavior.

Sam closed his laptop before handing us another newspaper article. "I got one more thing. In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

There was a name and as soon as we found out his address we went to go talk to him. We introduced ourselves as rangers and asked about what he remembered from the grizzly bear attack.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—," he told us as he led us into the house. Sam interrupted him, "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

Mr. Shaw was silent.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" I asked.

Mr. Shaw stayed quiet.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean told him.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make," Mr. Shaw answered before he sat down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam sat down across from him. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

He paused before answering, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I asked.

Mr. Shaw nodded.

"It got inside your tent?" Sam asked.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming," Mr. Shaw told us.

"It killed them?" Sam asked. I wanted to hit him for asking, but I knew he was just being thorough. Talking about your family dying was never easy. I knew that from experience.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since," Mr. Shaw told us.

There was silence as he fingered his collar and then pulled it down saying, "Did leave me this though." We could see three long claw marks on his shoulder.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon," he said.

As we walked out Dean said, "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"Guys," I tried to interrupt.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam answered.

"Guys," I said, but they just ignored me.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor," Dean said, making fun of Sam.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked.

At that point I couldn't take being ignored anymore so I punched both of them on the arms.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed in unison.

I ignored it and said, "As I was trying to say, I think it's a wendigo."

"Nope, it's too far eats for that," Dean told me.

"But…" I tried to say but he just cut me.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it," Dean explained. I just sighed impatiently. Well, if they didn't want to believe me, that was fine. They were wrong and it royally pissed me off, but it wouldn't kill them, because I was gonna bring the equipment to kill the damn thing.

**AN: Kay, so here's Chapter 8. Hopefully the next one will be done soon. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wendigo Part Three

Chapter 9: Wendigo (Part Three)

As we packed the trunk Sam pointed out what we'd all been thinking. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked as I snuck the secret stuff into the duffel bag.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean said as he looked at Sam for a minute before throwing the duffel bag into the trunk.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked angrily as he shut the weapons box and then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean just stared at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean answered, "Nothing," while I snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

"My girlfriend just died! That's what's wrong with me!" Sam just yelled at me. My temper flared even as I felt a wash of empathy.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone Sam!" I yelled at him.

"If you're talking about Dean, that was years ago and he was little how is that even close to what I feel!" Sam yelled as Dean just stood there.

At that I realized I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't want to talk about it. "I wasn't talking about Dean… asshole," I muttered as I stalked away. I heard footsteps follow me and after walking a bit I looked back to see Dean. My eyes started to tear as he reached out to me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as he hugged me. I felt the guilt of yelling at Sam well up in me.

"It's ok, Someone had to tell Sam that he's not the only one. You probably could have done it a little more gently but what can you do now," Dean said quietly. I sighed as I moved a little closer to Dean.

The next morning we were up bright and early to head out to Blackwater Ridge. I avoided Sam's gaze as we drove. Not wanting to talk about either of the two things he would want to. Either he wanted to yell at me for chewing him out yesterday or he wanted to talk about my parting statement, which I was just not ready to talk about.

When we got there we saw Haley, her brother, and another guy. They seemed like they were arguing. The minute they saw our car they stopped and stared. We all got out and Sam went to get the duffel bag out of the trunk.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley said in an angry voice.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked disbelief clear on his face.

"That's right," I told him, smiling.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked.

Dean looked down before smirking and saying, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

I just rolled my eyes at his comment as we walked past the group.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt," Roy snapped angrily.

Sam turned back to look at us as Dean answered, "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all."

As we walked through the woods Roy was in the lead with me and Dean behind him, then Haley, Ben and finally Sam in the back.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean said.

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy answered meanly.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry creatures do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear, " he answered.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked as he passed Roy.

Suddenly Roy grabbed Dean.

"Whatcha doin' Roy?" Dan asked and I could see that he was trying really hard to resist the instinct to punch Roy.

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the ground where Dean almost stepped. I stared in horror as a bear trap snapped where Dean's leg would have been.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger," Roy said. Then he dropped the stick and kept walking.

"It's a bear trap," Dena said.

We kept walking, until Haley caught up to Dean and me.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers," Haley said. She grabbed Dean's arm. "So who the hell are you?" Sam and Ben passed us with Sam and Dean exchanging a glance.

"Sam and I are brothers, Emi's my girlfriend and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat," Dean told her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked.

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?" Dean asked.

"It's true," I told her. "He rarely tells the truth. You should take what you can get."

There was a moment of silence before Haley answered, "Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked as he pulled out the bag of peanut M&Ms he had packed and walked on, eating them. I followed quickly hoping to finagle a few M&Ms from him.

After a while Roy stopped and said, "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam walked past him before asking, "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS and read off, "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean and I walked up to Sam.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. I listened and heard nothing. That's not good.

"Yeah, not even crickets," Sam answered.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy announced.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam told him.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me," he responded. What a douche.

Then he waved his gun before walking farther into the woods, pushing between Sam and Dean. Haley and Ben caught up to us and Dean told them, "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

We walked a little while longer. Dean, Sam, Haley, Ben, and I were looking around a rock when we heard Roy yell, "Haley! Over here!" She ran quickly toward his voice, as we followed quickly.

Suddenly Haley stopped. "Oh my God."

Even as experienced as I was the campsite ranked an 8 up there on the horror movie scale. The tents were all bloody and torn open with supplies scattered everywhere.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy said. I looked over at Haley, knowing that knowing what did this wouldn't help her right now.

"Tommy?" Haley called.

She dropped her backpack and made her way through the campsite. "Tommy!"

Sam followed her and said, "Shh."

Haley called again despite Sam's warning. "Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!" Sam shushed her again.

"Why?" she asked turning on him.

"Something might still be out there," Sam told her.

"Sam! Emi!" Dean called. I looked over and saw him crouched on the ground. I went over with Sam to see what he was looking at.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird," he told us. My wendigo theory was starting to sound more and more likely and I was becoming increasingly glad that I had foreseen this. We all stood up.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog," Dean said, then looked at me. I looked over at Haley. This wasn't the time for I-told-you-sos, Haley and Ben were going to get their brother back. I would make sure of that.

AN: So here's Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long. Chapter 10 is gonna be out soon. Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10: Wendigo Part Four

Chapter 10: Wendigo (Part Four)

When we walked back to the campsite we saw Haley crouching on the ground holding a bloody phone, which I assumed was Tommy's. I was about to go talk to her when I saw Dean heading over, so I went to stand near Sam.

Suddenly we heard yelling. "Help! Help!"

We all ran towards the voice. "Help! Somebody!"

When the yelling stopped, we stopped running and listened.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

We listened a little bit longer before Sam said urgently, "Everybody back to camp."

We get back to the campsite and all of our stuff is gone. I cursed loudly.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam mused aloud.

'You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked.

Sam walked over to me and Dean ignoring Roy. "I need to speak to you two. In private."

We walked a little bit away from the group.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal," Sam requested.

Dean handed it to him and Sam flipped through it until he found the page he wanted.

"All right, check that out," Sam said pointing to the page with the wendigo.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," Dean told us.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice. I think Emi was right," Sam said looking at me.

"Great," Dean muttered.

"Well, then this is useless," he said pulling out his pistol.

I rubbed my forehead, thinking hard. "I brought a few flare guns but those were in the duffel bag," I muttered.

Sam handed Dean John's journal and started to walk back to camp. Then he turned back. "We gotta get these people to safety."

I nodded and we all headed back.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated," Sam announced.

"What?" Haley asked in bewilderment.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy said arrogantly.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now," Sam told him with a serious look on his face.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy said glaring at him.

"Relax," Dean told them.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you," Sam told Roy.

Roy stepped closer to Sam. I glared at him.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night," Roy said to Sam.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam told him, getting angry.

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—," Sam started until Dean pushed him.

"Roy!" Haley yelled at him.

"Chill out," Dena told them.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him," Haley told us, her eyes daring us to try to make her leave. There was a pause as we looked at her.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves," Dean said. I guess we were going with Plan B.

"How?" Haley asked.

We set up a fair and were working on setting up a circle of protection with anasazi symbols.

"One more time, that's-," Haley asked as Dean and I drew the symbols in the dirt.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them," Dean informed her.

Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean told him.

"Yeah, so shut it," I snapped, my temper finally getting the best of me.

Dean and I both finished and looked over at Sam. We shared a look and headed over to him.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked as we sat down.

"Dean-," Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean interrupted him.

Sam was silent for a moment. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek," Dean said truthfully.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked throwing something on the ground.

"This is why," Dean responded as he held up John's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business," Dean told Sam.

Sam just shook his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" he asked.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it," Dean told him.

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about," Sam told him desperately. My heart ached for him.

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man," Dean said.

Sam looked down at the ground for a second before looking up. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well for one, them," Dean answered looking over at Haley and Ben.

"I mean, I figure our family and Emi's family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable," Dean answered. Sam looked over at me with questioning eyes. I sighed, knowing it was time to tell him.

"Well, when I was 15 my family died in a fire. Everyone, my mom, my dad, my little brother, my big sister. I wasn't home 'cause I was at a friend's house. When I got there the police told me that it was because of a wiring problem. I didn't believe them because I thought if it was a wiring problem or something like that there would've been like flickering lights or something. I looked for any other explanation and when I found out about demons that could set fires and stuff like that I believed. I guess I was a little crazy before that anyway, to believe in those things. I tried to hunt it down but I couldn't find it, so I decided to just hunt everything, maybe save some people from what had happened to me," I told him, looking at the ground.

"So, that's why you said…" Sam trailed off as I nodded, knowing he was talking about last night.

"I'm sorry," He said. Dean took my hand.

"It's ok, I 've come to terms with it. I was like you right after it happened until I met some other hunters and then I met John and Dean," I said smiling a little bit. "That helped a lot."

"I'll tell you what else helps," Dean chimed in.

Sam and I both looked at him.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as possible," Dean said.

We all smiled at that.

**AN: Kay, there's Chapter 10. Finally got to put Some of Emi's life in there! I've been looking forward to that. Next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Reviews =Love!**


	11. Chapter 11: Wendigo Part Five

Chapter 11: Wendigo (Part Five)

My head snapped up as I heard a twig snap. Then the screams started again. "Help me! Please!"

We all stood and Dean pulled out his gun.

"Help!" The shout came again. Sam shone the flashlight around.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay calm, stay put," Dean commanded.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said skeptically. We all ignored him as the voice yelled again. "Help! Help me!" Then something growled.

Roy pointed his gun at place the sound was coming from. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise," Haley told her little brother.

Something rushed past the circle and Haley shrieked.

"It's here," Sam said.

Roy shot twice at the rustling. "I hit it!" he yelled triumphantly. I almost growled in frustration. Did he not listen to us at all?

Apparently not because he ran into the woods to see what he had hit.

"Roy, no! Roy" Dean yelled at him. He turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move."

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" the voice yelled. We ran into the woods to find Roy.

"Roy!" Dean called as Sam shone the flashlight around.

Somehow we got through the night. Sam was sitting over by a log as Dean and I talked to Haley and Ben.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real," Haley said.

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean told her.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley asked.

"We don't. But we're safe for now," Dean told her.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asked.

Dean paused as he considered the question.

"Kind of runs in the family," he told her.

Sam came over. "Hey."

Haley stood up.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch," Sam told us.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean said.

"Me too," I said nodding.

Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'," he told them.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter," Dean put in.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp," he explained.

"Like the Donner Party," Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality," Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry," Dean told them.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it," I warned her.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Wendigos are adept at surviving long winters without food. It hibernates for years and when it wakes up it keeps victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is alive, then it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We have to track it back there," I told her.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

Dean held up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker."

Dean led us through the woods. We followed the path of claw marks and blood on trees.

Sometime in the next hour Dean dropped back to walk with me and Sam took the lead.

Suddenly Sam said, "Dean." Dean and I caught up with him.

"What is it?" he asked. We looked around us and I noticed that all of the trees had claw marks and blood on them.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow," Sam told us.

We heard growling. We turned around quickly to hear trees rustling.

Haley stood under a tree and something started dripping on her. She noticed and looked up only to leap out of the way as Roy's body dropped where she was standing.

Dean went over to the body as Sam and I went to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked.

"His neck's broke," Dean told us.

Sam and I helped Haley up. We heard more growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled at us.

We ran through the woods and then the wendigo appeared in front of us and we stopped and Haley screamed. It hit Dena first and he went down I was about to run to him when I felt a sharp pain as something hit my head and everything went black.

When I woke up my hands were tied above me and I was hanging. I searched frantically for Dean and found him next to me. I inspected him for a moment until I was positive he was breathing. I tried to pull at my bound hands but was only met with a blinding pain in my shoulders. I looked around for something to help me. We were in some sort of cave, maybe a mine. Our duffel bags were against the wall. Well, fat lot of help that did me when I couldn't reach them! Suddenly there was the sound of rocks crumbling and I could see two someones fall into the cave where we were. I heard one of them say something and recognized their voice.

"Sam!" I called, trying to keep my voice relatively quiet. They ran over. Sam ran to me while Ben ran to Haley.

"Just cut the rope," I told him.

Sam complied and while I rubbed my wrists and rolled my aching shoulders he shook Dean. "Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes and Sam asked, "Hey, you okay?"

He winced before replying, "Yeah."

Sam cut him down and Ben cut Haley down and we brought them over to the wall.

Dean made a pained noise and I sat next to him looking at him worriedly.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked.

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" That bastard was gonna pay for hurting Dean.

"He's gone for now," Sam replied.

Haley suddenly saw Tommy hanging and she started crying.

"Tommy…" she whispered as she touched his cheek. His head jerked up and she jumped back with a shriek.

"Cut him down!" she told Sam.

He cut him down.

"We're gonna get you home," Haley told her brother.

Dean picked up a flare gun from our duffel bags I had noticed before. "Check it out."

"Flare guns. Those'll work," Sam said. He grinned and Dean laughed as twirled the flare gun. I smiled. We were gonna take this thing down.

**AN: Here's Chapter 11. I figure one more chapter and the second episode will be over. This one was definitely easier to write than the pilot. Well, anyways, Chapter 12 will be out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wendigo Part Six

Chapter 12: Wendigo (Part Six)

As we headed down the tunnel, Sam, Dean, and I took the lead while Haley and Ben supported Tommy. Suddenly we all hear growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean muttered.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley pointed out.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and I could tell what they were thinking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered.

"Not without me," I said stubbornly. There was no way I was gonna let him be a distraction without backup.

He looked at me for a minute with worried eyes before realizing he couldn't dissuade me. He nodded.

He turned to the siblings behind us. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you and Emi gonna do?" she asked.

Dean just winked and started walking. I followed as he started yelling. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good!"

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" he continued to yell.

Dean continued yelling as we made our way through the mine both with our flare guns up and ready.

Then we hear Sam yelling and we run toward it.

We approach to see the wendigo advancing toward Sam as he shielded all of the siblings.

Dean raised his flare gun and yelled, "Hey!"

The wendigo turned and Dean shot it in the stomach. It screamed as it went up in flames. We waited until it was ash to approach Sam and the others.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked. I smiled as Sam grinned.

After we got out of the mine and told Ben and Haley the story we would tell the police we headed to the ranger's station.

Dean and I sat on the hood of the Impala while Sam and Ben talked to a cop and Haley watched the paramedics load her brother into the ambulance. Haley walked over to us.

"So I don't know how to thank you," Haley told us.

Dean smirked and Haley smiled. "Must you cheapen the moment?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes.

I smiled. "It's ok, Haley. We were happy to help," I told her. A paramedic walked up to us.

"You riding with your brother?" they asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

She turned to Ben as the paramedic walked away. "Let's go."

Ben and Sam nodded to each other while Haley hugged us. "I hope you find your father," she told Sam and Dean. We shared one last smile before she wrapped her arm around her brother and they headed toward the ambulance. Sam sat down next to Dean and me.

"Man, I hate camping," Dean announced.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Me three," I agreed.

We all heard the ambulance drive away.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving," Sam announced.

I smiled at that. Dean tossed Sam the keys with a sour look on his face. We all got into the car and Sam started the car. It felt nice to save people. And it would feel even better when we found John.

**AN: Here's the end of Wendigo! *applause* Kay, so first part of Dead in the Water should be up soon. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dead in the Water Part One

Chapter 13: Dead in the Water (Part One)

As were looking around for a hunt we decided to stop for something to eat. We sifted through obituaries while we ate. Sam got up to go to the bathroom.

The waitress came over and gave Dean a suggestive look as she asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

I just rolled my eyes and swallowed down the insult that I was aching to snap at her. I looked down at the obituaries again, trying to ignore her while I scanned.

"No thanks, but my brother…" Dean started, but Sam came back from the bathroom and answered, "Just the check, please."

"Okay," she answered, looking a little disappointed. She walked away.

"You know Sam, you are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean told Sam.

"That's fun," he said pointing to the waitress who had just walked away. I sighed, and then looked up at Sam.

"He's right, you know. Not about the sleeping with random strangers thing, but you are allowed to have fun," I told Sam. Sam just looked at us.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Dean told us. I shivered. I had a fear of drowning, I had ever since I had almost drowned when I was a kid.

"A funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure, or something," Dean agreed.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam said.

Dean picked up Sam's angry undertone and asked, "Something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam answered.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. Something. Anything," Sam answered desperately.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—," Sam started.

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean interrupted.

"I didn't think they had pep rallies at colleges," I commented, partly trying to change the subject and also partly because I was sincerely curious. Sam and Dean just looked at me for a minute before they both started cracking up.

"What?" I asked. That just made them laugh harder.

"Nothing," Sam said as he tried to return his breathing back to normal after a few minutes of them laughing at my expense and me sitting there pouting.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. How far?" Sam asked Dean.

We had to drive for a while but not very far compared to the usual amount. After what seemed like 20 minutes we passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

After we passed the sign it only took about 5 minutes to get to the Carlton house. You gotta love how convenient small towns are.

We walked up to the door and knocked. A young guy opened it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Aldrin," Dean said, pointing to each one of us in turn.

"We're with the US Wildlife Service," he said as he held up his fake ID.

Will Carlton took us out to the lake in the back where his father was sitting looking depressed on a bench. I felt a flare of sympathy for the man.

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down," Will told us.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub," Will said.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you," Will answered.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" I asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there," Will answered.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked, looking alarmed.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean answered.

Dean turned to go back to the car and Sam asked, "What about your father?"

Dean turned back to hear Will's answer.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked. I elbowed him. "It's no trouble if we can't. We understand that this is a difficult time for him… for both of you," I told him sincerely.

Will turned to look at his father, and then turned back to us.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot," Will answered.

"We understand," Sam said.

They started to walk back to the car.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," I told him, trying to portray my sincerity with my eyes.

He looked at me for a second before smiling half-heartedly. "Thanks."

I smiled back comfortingly before following Sam and Dean to the car.

Next we headed to the police station. We introduced ourselves as agents from the US Wildlife Service.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" the sheriff asked us as he led us to his office.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam informed him.

"Like what?" he asked.

We walked into the office.

"Here, sit. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," the sheriff told us with a confused look on his face.

We sat down and he continued. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah," Dean said before letting out a laugh. "Right."

Sam glanced at him.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—. We dried that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there," he said as he sat down.

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean pointed out.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about," the sheriff answered angrily.

"I know," Dean answered.

"Anyway," the sheriff said before sighing. "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

I leaned forward with interest as Dean asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the dam, of course," he answered.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak," Dean guessed.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that," he replied.

"Exactly," Dean answered. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a knock on the door distracted us. A woman with dark hair, probably about 25 was standing at the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked us.

Sam, Dean, and I stood up.

"I can come back later," she said.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter," the sheriff introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean," Dean introduced.

"Andrea Barr. Hi," she told us.

"Hi," Dean responded.

"My name's Emi and this is Sam," I said as she looked over at me. She shook my hand and then Sam.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," the sheriff told her.

"Oh," Andrea responded.

**AN: Yay! First Chapter of Dead in the Water! Anyway, Reviews= Love!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dead in the Water Part Two

Chapter 14: Dead in the Water (Part Two)

Suddenly a boy appeared behind Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked him. The boy just walked away. Andrea gave us an apologetic smile before following him out.

"His name is Lucas," the sheriff told us.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," he responded. The sheriff stood and walked over to the door of the office. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." I guess that was our cue to leave. We all walked out of the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south," Andrea told us.

"Thanks," I said nodding.

"It's no problem, I can walk you there if you want. I'm headed that way anyway," She answered.

""That'd be great," I said. She smiled and turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She leaned down and said to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed his head and then led us out.

Once we got to the motel and bought a room we started talking about the case. Sam got out his laptop to check for more local drownings, Dean went over to his bag, and I flopped onto the bed.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam said as he clicked away.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sam answered and started clicking again. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me," Sam admitted.

Dean walked over to read over Sam's shoulder and I sat up to listen.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam told us. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." As Sam scrolled Dean noticed something.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" he asked.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May," Sam said. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean commented.

"I say we should go talk to Lucas," I offered. They both looked at me for minute before nodding. Dean nodded. I looked over at the clock to see that it was only 2:30.

"So how are we gonna find him?" Dean asked.

I just shook my head as Sam answered, "You really should learn to listen, man."

"What was I not listening to?" Dean asked me.

I sighed before telling him, "You have to listen when people talk. Andrea was telling Lucas that she would pick him up and bring him to the park at 3."

Dean nodded.

At 3 we headed over to the park.

We saw Andrea sitting on a bench watching Lucas color across the park.

We headed over to her and Sam asked, "Can we join you?"

She looked up at us before answering, "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at him and then asked, "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He headed over before she had a chance to answer. I knew he could see from Lucas's point of view. His situation with his dad reminded Dean of his situation with his mom.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me," Andrea told us. I smiled to myself. Dean wasn't normally good with kids but I thought that if we were to have a kid Dean would be an awesome dad.

Sam and I sat down and he said, "I don't think that's what this is about."

We just sat and looked over at Dean talking to Lucas. It looked like he was drawing him a picture. We sat there for a while before Sam broached the subject of Andrea's husband.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident," She told us as Dean reached us.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry," Dean told her. Andrea nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?" I asked her.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," she informed us.

"That can't be easy. For either of you," Sam told her sympathetically.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...," She trailed off, looking sad.

There was a pause before Dean told her, "Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—," She trailed off as Lucas approached. "Hey sweetie," she greeted him. He didn't answer her, just handed him a picture.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas," Dean told him. I smiled at Lucas before he turned and walked back to where he had left his crayons. Poor kid.

**AN: Finally wrote this chapter! Yay! Also because I couldn't figure out how to put my favorite quote from this part in my story I'm just gonna put it here. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea said this in case you didn't know. So, anyway I'll try to update sooner this time but with NaNoWriMo this month it'll probably be harder. Reviews=Love!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dead in the Water Part 3

Chapter 15: Dead in the Water (Part Three)

Sammy had gone out to get some food a while ago, so Dean and I were lying on the bed watching something, enjoying the alone time we hadn't had in a while. Not that we would have had it any other way.

With my head resting Dean's shoulder I was dangerously close to falling asleep. But when Sam came in the door my head shot right up; the noise effectively waking me all the way up.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam informed us,.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. I was curious too. What made him think that?

Dean and I sat up and Sam came and sat on the corner of the bed.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead," Sam told us, sounding frustrated.

"He drowned?" I asked. What was with this family!

"Yep. In the sink," Sam said.

"Well, that's not normal," I mumbled.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else," Dean agreed.

"Yeah but what?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source," Dean said.

"The lake," Sam clarified.

"Maybe it's a spirit," I suggested.

"Maybe," Dean answered.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time," Sam pointed out.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere," Dean said worriedly. He stood up. "This is gonna happen again."

"We have to do something," I pointed out.

Dean sat down in a chair.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Sam said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it took both his kids," Dean said.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson," Sam told us.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean announced. We all got up and headed out to the Impala. I hoped Mr. Carlton could shed some light on this case.

When we got to the house we decided to check by the lake for Mr. Carlton since that was where we had seen him the other day.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called to get his attention while we walked out onto the dock. He looked up at us as we approached.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," I told him, giving him a sympathetic look. I knew what it was like to lose family.

"We're from the, the Department—," Dean started but Mr. Carlton cut him off. "I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family," Sam said.

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please," Mr. Carlton said in a heartbroken voice.

I lowered my eyes as they started to tear up. I walked back to the Impala with Dean and Sam right behind me. Dean grabbed my hand and Sam leaned closer to us to ask, "What do you think?"

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something," Dean said.

Sam leaned on the Impala as we reached it. "So now what?"

Dean went totally still. I looked over at him as Sam asked, "What is it?"

"Huh," Dean muttered as he looked at the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," he said as he held up the picture Lucas had drawn to the Carlton house. When I looked at it I saw that they did look remarkably similar.

We decided to go to the Barr's house to talk to Lucas.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," Andrea told us as we stood downstairs.

"I just need to talk to him," Dean assured her. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," Sam told her.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all," Andrea told us adamantly.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son," Dean told her in a serious voice.

She agreed, albeit hesitantly.

We found Lucas in his room coloring. Sam, Andrea, and I stood in the doorway while Dean walked in and crouched next to him.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked. When Lucas didn't answer Dean continued. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Dean opened the picture Lucas had drawn him of the Carlton house and set it down in front of him. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

Lucas kept coloring.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too," Dean told him. My eyes teared up as I watched the scene. It hurt me to see Dean's pain.

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked at Dean for a second before handing him a picture.

"Thanks Lucas," Dean told him as he got up.

When we left we decided to go look for the house in Lucas's picture.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean pointed out.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam informed us.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please," Dean said.

"All right, we got another house to find," Sam relented.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone," Dean complained.

"That's gonna be fun," I mumbled sarcastically.

Sam looked at the picture. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart," Dean said teasingly.

"Smarty-pants," I muttered.

"You know, um..." Sam said, "What you said about Mom..."

"You never told me that before," he finished hesitantly.

"It's no big deal," Dean said, in a tone that implied he didn't want to talk about it.

I leaned my head on his shoulder from my position in the back seat. I was worried about him too.

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean said. I smiled, even if he was hurting Dean didn't really like touchy feely stuff.

**AN: Yay quicker than last time! Here's Chapter 15! Whoo! Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16: Dead in the Water Part 4

Chapter 16: Dead in the Water (Part Four)

After riding around for a while looking for a church that looked similar to the church in the picture Lucas had given Dean, we finally found one.

Next to it there was a yellow house with a fence near it. Dean held up the picture, comparing it to the view in front of us. Sam looked at Dean, before we all looked at the house in front of us. Deciding I would be the one to lead the way I grabbed Dean's hand and walked toward the front door with Dean and Sam trailing after.

Dean knocked on the door. An older woman opened the door and we explained who we were, the fake story, obviously. She introduced herself as Mrs. Sweeney.

She invited us in and Dean said, "We're sorry to disturb, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No, sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years." Mrs. Sweeney sighed. "The police never—_I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed out the toy soldiers on the desk that looked an awful lot like the ones Lucas had.

"Losing him- you know, it's …it's worse than dying," Mrs. Sweeney continued.

Dean glanced at Sam and then me before he asked, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," she told us.

Dean picked up a picture from the mirror. I looked over his shoulder. There are two boys, one with a red bike. He turned over the picture and read the back. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.

After thanking Mrs. Sweeney we headed out to the Impala. As we drove we discussed the case.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said.

"Uh-huh, his family's the one who are drowning," I pointed out.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam said.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible," Dean said.

"More probable, than possible, I'd say," I told them.

After a few more minutes we pulled up to the Carlton house. We got out and headed for the house. "Mr. Carlton?"

We heard an engine and headed for the lake behind the house. We saw Mr. Carlton going out on the lake in a boat.

"Hey, check it out," Dean said.

We ran quickly to the end of the dock, yelling at him.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yelled.

"Mr. Carlton! Please turn around!" I yelled loudly.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam joined us in our yelling. He just ignored us and kept driving the boat farther. Suddenly the water flipped the boat over and Mr. Carlton disappeared. I stood there in silence at the realization that this whole family was gone now. Dean shook my arm and I looked around, realizing that they must've called the cops while I was zoned out. I ignored the concerned look Dean gave me. I didn't know why this case was hitting me so hard. I had seen people die before. Maybe it was the fact that it was a whole family as a target instead of just one like we normally dealt with. That kinda hit a little too close to home for me. I was in a fog so I didn't notice that I'd moved until the car that I'm in started to move. Dean was sitting next to me, he must've led me to the car, and I could see the worry in his eyes as he looked at me. I shook my head to clear it before giving a small smile that I thought to be reassuring but it looked like it didn't convince Dean. I looked around to see that we were in the Impala and in front of us was a cop car. If Dean was sitting next to me that must have meant that Sam was driving. Wow, Dean must have really been concerned to let Sam drive his "baby".

Dean continued to look at me with concern so I grabbed his hand and leaned into his side as if trying to reassure him with my presence that I was alright. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I knew that would just add to Dean's idea that I had been out of it enough to be completely unaware of my surroundings, which was true, but he didn't have to know that. I resolved to just wait until we got to wherever we were going.

It didn't take long before we got to our destination, the police station. We follow the Sherriff, whose name I thought was Jake, into the station. Andrea and Lucas are standing by the Sherriff's office. She looked up as we walked in. "Sam, Dean, Emi," she said, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis," Jake commented before addressing Andrea. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," Andrea told him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't really have the time," Jake told her apologetically.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked. She seemed collected enough but I could see the fire in her eyes. The desire to know what happened to her husband.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," Jake answered. At that point Lucas looked up and whined, grabbing for Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked Lucas in a comforting tone. "Lucas."

"Lucas," Andrea said as she grabbed for his arm.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean continued to tell him comfortingly. Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and led him out the door of the station. The whole time Lucas was looking at Dean with a terrified look on his face.

Jake threw down his jacket and walked into his office. Dean and Sam followed him and I followed them. We sat down and Jake said, "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean answered.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake asked.

Dean looked surprised at that last statement. Jake saw the look and said, "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean started.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again," Jake offered.

"Door number two sounds good," Sam responded. I nodded, though in the back of my mind I could see Lucas's terror-filled eyes.

"That's the one I'd pick," Jake agreed.

**AN: Finally, the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to post! Well, anyway hope you liked it Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17: Dead in the Water Part 5

Chapter 17: Dead in the Water (Part Five)

It was nighttime and we had just finished getting all of our stuff packed and were just heading out of town. I tried to squash down the feeling I had that something bad was going to happen. I didn't think Dean and Sam would want to get arrested over my gut feeling, they hadn't before.

We had stopped at a traffic light and it had just turned green.

"Green," Sam pointed out to Dean. That seemed to shake Dean out of his thoughts.

"What?" Dean asked Sam.

"Light's green," Sam pointed out again.

Instead of turning left toward the highway, Dean turned right back toward town.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way," Sam told him.

"I know," Dean told him.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over," Sam said.

I just shook my head. I guess Dean must have had the same feeling I had.

"I'm not so sure," Dean mumbled.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," Sam told him.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing's not done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked Sam.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked him in a confused voice.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Dean explained. Oh, that was why Dean thought something was wrong. He was afraid something was going to happen to Lucas.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked Dean.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay," Dean explained. I smiled at that.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked Dean in a scared voice. I laughed.

"Shut up," Dean told him.

We keep driving toward Lucas's house and when we finally get there we start up the steps to the door.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late," Sam asked Dean.

Dean just ignored him and rang the doorbell. Not a second later Lucas pulled open the door and stood panting. It took me a second to realize that something was wrong; it took Dean even less.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean asked, sounding worried.

Lucas didn't answer, just ran off up the stairs. We didn't even give it a second thought before following him.

He led us to a door with water pouring out from under it and started pounding on it. Dean pushed Lucas to me and kicked down the door. Sam ran in as Lucas grabbed Dean and I tried to calm him down. Sam was trying to pull Andrea out from the tub. Finally he pulled her out and she laid on the floor gasping for breath.

I grabbed her a towel and then Sam, Dean, and I headed downstairs to wait for Andrea to finish getting dressed.

By dawn Sam and I were sitting in the living room with Andrea as Dean looked for clues as to why this was happening.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked her.

"No," Andrea responded. "It doesn't make sense." She started crying and I reached forward to rub her arm comfortingly.

"I'm going crazy," she said as she dropped her head into her hands. I decided to let Sam talk to her; he was the best out of the three of us with people.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything," Sam told her.

"I heard… I thought I heard… there was this voice," Andrea said, seeming to struggle over the words.

"What did it say?" Sam asked gently.

"It said… it said 'come play with me'," Andrea said before sobbing.

"What's happening?" Andrea asked Sam.

Suddenly Dean walked over holding a scrapbook and set it down in front of Andrea, open to a page with a boy scout troop on it.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her.

Andrea looked at it before responding, "What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been around twelve in these pictures." She pointed to the picture. Peter Sweeney was standing next to Jake in the picture.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff," Dean explained to Sam and me.

"Bill _and _the sheriff- they were both involved with Peter," Sam commented.

"What about Chris? My dad- what are you talking about?" Andrea asked them.

Dean looked sideways at Lucas who was staring out the window. "Lucas?"

"Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked him. Lucas didn't seem to hear him as he opened the door and walked outside with all of us following him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea questioned. Lucas stopped and looked down at the ground before looking up at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean told Andrea. She pulled Lucas back to the house. Dean, Sam, and I walked back to the Impala to get shovels and started digging. After a while Sam's shovel made a clanking noise as it struck something. We knelt down and pushed away the rest of the dirt with our hands. We uncovered a red bicycle. It must've been the bike that belonged to Peter Sweeney.

"Peter's bike," Sam surmised, obviously in agreement with me.

"Who are you?" A voice said behind us. We whipped around to see the sheriff pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam tried to reason with him.

We all dropped our shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked us.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried," Dean told him seriously.

"What are you gonna do, kill us?" I asked him quietly.

He just gave me a look that said "Shut up or I just might". Or at least that's what it said to me.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jake told Dean.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about," Dean responded.

Andrea ran up and yelled, "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit," Dean finished.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And then it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does," Sam told him.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked him.

"Because that's what it did to Bill Carlton," I told him.

"Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane," Jake told us.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you just didn't let him go in the lake," Dean told him.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked Jake, looking at him searchingly.

"No, don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous," Jake told her.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me," Andrea commanded. Jake looked over at her.

"Tell me you- you didn't kill anyone," Andrea said pleadingly. Jake looked away. "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank," Jake told us. Dean glanced at Sam, obviously thinking of the problem this presented.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational," Jake pleaded with his daughter.

"Alright, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now," Dean told them.

Andrea turned her head toward the lake and gasped. "Lucas!" she yelled as she started running. We followed her.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled as well as we continued running.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yelled to him. Something pulled Lucas into the water. We reached the end of the dock.

"Oh my God!" Andrea said as she took off her jacket to jump into the water. I followed suit discarding my denim jacket, ready to dive into the water.

"Emi! Stay on the dock!" Dean yelled at me.

"But-," I started to argue.

"Baby, please!" Dean pleaded with me.

I nodded. During our argument Sam was arguing with Andrea.

I tried to comfort Andrea as Dean and Sam dove under again. They come up a minute later.

"Sam?" Dean asked him. He shook his head.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea cried. Dean and Sam dove back down. Then she looked over to see Jake wading into the water.

"Peter, if you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so- I'm so sorry," Jake pleaded with the ghost.

"Daddy, no!" Andrea cried.

"Jake, get out of the damn water!" I yelled.

"Peter. Lucas- he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me," Jake pleaded.

Dean and Sam came up for air. "Jake, no!" Dean cried out.

"Just let it be over!" Jake yelled. Then he's dragged under.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea yelled.

Sam and Dean dove down again.

"No!" Andrea continued yelling.

Sam resurfaces and shakes his head. A second later Dean comes back up holding Lucas in his arms.

The next day we had just packed up all of our stuff and were bringing it out to the Impala. As Dean opened the door and Sam tossed in a duffel bag.

"Look, we're not gonna save everyone," Sam told Dean.

"I know," Dean responded.

"Sam, Dean, Emi," Andrea called as she walked up with Lucas.

"Hey," Dean and I greeted them.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road," she told us. That's when I noticed the tray of sandwiches Lucas was carrying.

"Lucas insisted on making them himself," Andrea explained.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course," she responded before smiling and kissing his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean told Lucas before grabbing my hand and leading the way to the side of the car.

Dean talked to Lucas while we walked and then when we got to the door he placed the tray in the car.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time," Dean told Lucas. I just rolled my eyes as my mouth slipped into an amused smirk.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas exclaimed.

"That's right. Up high," Dean said as he held up his hand. Lucas high-fives him.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean told Lucas.

"All right," Lucas agreed.

Andrea comes around the car. She hugged me before turning to Dean and saying, "Thank you."

Dean just nodded before calling to Sam, "Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

We all got into the car and pulled out as we smiled and waved at Lucas and Andrea.

Once they're out of sight. I lean forward and pluck a sandwich from the plate. I made a noise of approval as I put it in my mouth.

"Is it good Emi?" Sam asked me teasingly. I nodded before leaning back in my seat.

"No more water cases for a while, kay?" I proposed. They both nodded.

**AN: Yay! Yes I know this took forever and I'm sorry but that's why I did a longer chapter. So this is the end of Dead in the Water. The next episode will be the first of Phantom Traveler cause that's one of my favorite episodes. **


	18. Chapter 18: Phantom Traveler Part One

Chapter 18: Phantom Traveler (Part One)

I awoke to the door of the motel opening. I could feel Dean reach under the pillow and grab the knife that he kept there. He turned toward the door and I turned my head to see Sam walk in carrying a container and coffee.

"Morning, sunshines," Sam said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled.

I sat up and looked to Sam for his answer.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," Sam responded.

I groaned loudly. "Ugh, that's not even right."

"In the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam responded.

"Where does the day go?" Dean asked sarcastically. He sat up. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked Sam.

I looked over at Sam in concern. I had really hoped he would be getting more sleep.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam told him, though it was obvious he was lying.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Forman infomercial," Dean accused.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV," Sam joked.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked Sam concernedly.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal," Sam said defensively.

"Yeah, it is," Dean reprimanded.

"It's a huge deal," I added with a serious look.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-," Sam started to say.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, I need you sharp," Dean corrected.

Sam just shrugged.

"I'm concerned about you," I told him, giving Dean a look. He gave me a half-smile.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked with concern on his face.

Sam came over and sat on the bed across from ours before handing Dean and me each a coffee. I eagerly sipped at it, grinning at the taste. It was nice to know Sam was observant enough that he knew how many sugars and creamers I put in my coffee.

"Yeah, but it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? The job. Man, it gets to you," Sam confessed.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," Dean told him, sipping at his coffee.

I snorted. Like it was that easy. You couldn't get rid of the nightmares by sheer willpower.

"So, what? All this it… never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked him skeptically.

Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Sam asked him with an unconvinced look on his face.

"No, not really," Dean answered.

Sam leaned forward and retrieved Dean's large hunting knife from under the pillow and held it up with an "oh really?" look on his face.

"That's not fear. That is precaution," Dean argued, taking his knife back.

I nodded as I reached under my own pillow and pulled out my Smith & Wesson. "It's always best to be prepared," I quipped with a smile, holding it up.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue," Sam conceded.

At that moment Dean's phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

I was right next to Dean so I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You, your dad, and Emi helped me out a couple years back," Jerry said over the phone.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. It's not back is it?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No. No. Thank God, no. But it's something else… uh, I think it could be a lot worse," Jerry told him.

"What is it?" Dean asked him.

"Can we talk in person?" Jerry asked.

Dean looked over at Sam for a minute, with Sam looking back, before he agreed and hung up the phone.

It wasn't a very long drive before we got to Pennsylvania.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Emi, and your dad really helped me out," Jerry said, speaking to Sam.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam clarified.

"_Poltergeist_? Man, I loved that movie," a random guy commented as he passed by us. I chuckled.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you guys and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked talking first to Sam, then to Dean and me, then back to Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm- taking some time off," Sam said.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked to you all the time," Jerry told Sam.

I smiled happily as Sam looked somewhat shocked. "He did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked all of us.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean lied smoothly.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry asked.

Dean laughed.

"No, not by a long shot," Sam muttered.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry informed us.

We got to his office and sat down. We all followed suit.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley," Jerry explained to us. He put a CD in the drive.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

The recording started.

"_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485- immediate instruction… may be experiencing mechanical failure…" _Then there was a whooshing noise.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh… pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault," Jerry explained.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't," Jerry confirmed.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Sam told him.

"All right," Jerry agreed readily.

"And, uh, any way we can look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage… fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance," Jerry told us ruefully.

Dean frowned. "No problem." Oh, we were gonna get in to see that wreckage.

The next place we went was the Copy Jack. Sam and I stood outside by the Impala while Dean went in to get us fake ids.

After a while Dean walked out. I pushed away from the car.

"You've been in there forever," Sam complained.

Dean held up three fake ids. "You can't rush perfection."

Sam and I looked at the ids. "Homeland Security?" Sam and I both took an id. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," Dean explained. We all got in the car.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked us.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam told him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Listen," Sam commanded before he played the tape

"_No survivors."_

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean asked.

"Got me," Sam admitted.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," Sam explained.

"Dude, how do you even know that?" I asked him.

"Mm-hmm," Dean made a noise of agreement. Sam just ignored us both.

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked Dean.

"Right," Dean agreed.

"Flight 401?" I asked.

"Yeah, the flight that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights," Dean explained.

"Right," Sam confirmed. "Maybe we got a similar deal."

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked us. I just shrugged.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam told Dean.

"Why him?" I asked, curious.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did," Sam explained.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Well, I spoke to his mother," Sam said.

"Huh?" I asked, my face scrunching up in confusion.

"She said he checked into the psychiatric hospital," Sam clarified.

"Oh," Dean and I said together.

**AN: Awesome first part of Phantom Traveler! Well, I would appreciate reviews. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. **


	19. Special Chapter: Happy Birthdays

**AN: Just a little birthday chapter, since today's Dean's birthday, ^_^ January 24****th****.**

Special Chapter: Birthday Happiness.

As my phone vibrated, letting me know that my alarm was going off, I sat up slowly, trying to refrain from waking Dean.

I quietly got up and tiptoed to the fridge; I opened the door and took out the vegetables, allowing myself a smile at the brilliance of my hiding place. Dean would never go anywhere near the vegetables in the fridge.

Every other year Dean had found his presents before his birthday, but not this year. Not only had I kept him away from his presents, I had also managed to keep his pie a secret as well. I feigned sickness while he and Sam went out to interview some people on a hunt, giving Sam express directions to keep him out for a long time, which gave me time to make the pie. I checked on everything and put it on the table before starting to make breakfast. I decided to let both Sam and Dean sleep in, they were both so busy lately.

By the time I had finished with breakfast Sam was waking up. He rubbed his eyes before coming over to see what I was doing.

"Hey Sam," I whispered, sparing him only a glance as I pulled out some plates from the cupboard, or rather paper plates. It's kind of impossible for us to lug around plates with us all the time.

"Hey Em, whatcha doing?" he whispered, so as not to wake Dean.

"Just making breakfast. Could you do me a favor and put some food on these plates while I wake up Dean?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded. I smiled and walked over to the bed.

I knelt down by the side of Dean's bed and shook his arm softly. Dean, being a hunter, woke quickly, his eyes shooting open with his hand under his pillow, no doubt gripping the knife he kept there.

"It's ok," I murmured, reaching out to play with his hair. "I made breakfast," I told him smiling happily.

A smile spread across his face as he sat up. "Food?" he questioned.

I laughed. "Yup, happy birthday."

We both stood up and he gave me a quick kiss before rushing over to the table. I shook my head, smiling at his childishness.

He was shoveling down the food before I could even sit down at the table. I took the plate that Sam offered me with a grateful smile before digging into my own breakfast. Of course, Dean finished first, his bacon, onion, and ham omelet practically disappeared. Sam ate quickly to though more civilized. At least he took smaller bites of his spinach, mushroom, and onion omelet. I quickly ate my own breakfast.

"That was awesome, Emi!" Dean declared, his eyes alight.

"Yeah, it was great, thanks," Sam told me. I just nodded.

"Hey Dean," I sang, getting his attention. I motioned toward the presents and pie on the counter with my head.

He rushed over. He examined the pie before asking in wonder, "Did you make this?" I nodded my head. He walked over to me quickly, kissing me a few times, muttering, "I love you," between kisses. I chuckled before standing up and getting the presents from the counter.

I waved them in front of him. "Aren't you gonna open them?" I asked him teasingly.

He grabbed the presents and ripped off the wrapping paper while Sam went to get his own gift.

He stared at his present, a sleek knife with his initials on it, before hugging me. "There's one more," I told him. He let go and opened the other gift, a small amount of silver bullets.

"I love them," Dean told me happily. "This is an amazing birthday."

"Glad I could make your birthday so memorable," I said teasingly.

He kissed me sweetly. At least he could have a happy birthday where we weren't attacked by monsters.

**AN: Ok, so I know at the top I said this was for Dean's birthday, and really that's tomorrow but I just can't wait for it so I'm posting a few hours early. Hope you like it. **


	20. Chapter 19: Phantom Traveler Part Two

Chapter 19: Phantom Traveler (Part Two)

Talking to Max Jaffey wasn't a pleasant experience. At the moment he was walking next to us, leaning on his cane to support himself.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security," Max said. I rolled my eyes. Did the witnesses have to say that every time? Seriously, we were gonna ask them questions anyway so why do they have to question it?

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean prompted.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything… unusual?" Sam asked him.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Anything strange," I prompted.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices," Dean provided.

"No, nothing," Max responded immediately. Well, that was just a downright lie.

"Mr. Joffey-," Dean started.

"Jaffey," Max corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asked, though we already knew the answer.

He nodded in response.

"Can I ask why?" Dean asked him.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," Max said as if it was obvious.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you're afraid of?" Dean fired at him.

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max told him, avoiding eye contact.

I leaned forward. "It might be easier to handle if you talk about it," I told him sympathetically. He looked over at me.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what," Dean said with a serious look on his face.

"No. No, I… was delusional. Seeing things," Max told us. Oh, he was definitely in denial.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please," Sam said with his puppy dog face on. Damn it, why couldn't I do those puppy dog eyes that well!

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him...," Max trailed off.

"What?" Dean prompted.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door," Max said, looking to us for confirmation.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, though I knew from the faraway look in his eyes that he could think of quite a few creatures that could have opened a plane exit.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked, trying to figure out if it could have been a ghost that brought down the plane.

"What are you, nuts?" Max asked him.

Sam just tilted his head in confusion.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me," Max explained.

After we got the information about the guy who apparently opened the emergency exit, we headed over to the guy's house.

We pulled up to the house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C," Sam stated.

"Hm, man I don't care how strong you are," Dean started as we all stepped out of the Impala. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during flight."

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form," Sam commented. I looked skeptically at the house in front of us.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked him, equally skeptical as I was.

Sam looked at the house as well.

"Well, it's not like they can make it easy for us and put up a sign," I pointed out, trying to stand up for Sam a little bit.

Dean draped an arm over my shoulders heaving a wistful sigh. "Wouldn't that be nice."

After Mrs. Phelps let us in she showed us a picture of the guy.

"This is your late husband?" Sam clarified.

"Yes, that was my George," she told us, smiling sadly.

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asked, kind of like he didn't believe it. I was having a hard time believing it too. I mean, this guy was supposed to have opened up an emergency door during flight and, by doing that, killed a little over a hundred people, but he just seemed so… normal.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Did you know he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…," Mrs. Phelps trailed off with a sad look in her eyes.

I reached out and took her hand, giving her a comforting smile when she looked over at me. I knew that if anything happened to Dean… well I wouldn't be able to talk about it.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked her sympathetically.

"Thirteen years," Mrs. Phelps responded.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything… strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"Well… uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean," she told us confusedly.

After we said good bye and started walking down the steps.

"So, Sammy, still think he's a monster in disguise?" I asked him teasingly.

He gave me a look that clearly said "I am not amused" before saying, "I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," Dean pointed out.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part," Sammy said confidently. I groaned at the implication that we were gonna have to dress up.

"Emi!" Dean called as I bit my lip, standing in the dressing room. "Come on out."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. I looked idiotic in these clothes! Sure, the professional look makes some women look nice but I was definitely not one of them.

"Please come out, baby," Dean asked me. "You can't look any worse than me."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I doubt that," under my breath before reluctantly stepping out of the dressing room and walking briskly over to the cash register and paying for my horrible excuse of an outfit.

Sam and Dean paid for their outfits and we all walked out the door of the store.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean complained. I saw him sneak a glance at me and I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"No, you don't. You look more like… a seventh-grader at his first dance," Sam teased.

"I think you look cute," I assured him. Then pouted down at my pencil skirt and dress shirt. "I, on the other hand, look like a secretary."

"But a very hot secretary," Dean assured me, smiling. I shoved him lightly but I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. He took my hand before looking down at his outfit. "I hate this thing."

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked him.

We got into the car as I debated whether it was really worth this.

We walked into the warehouse and showed the guard our badges. He nodded and we walked through the door and among the wreckage.

As we walked Dean pulled out his homemade EMF meter and put the earbuds into his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked him.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean explained. I thought Sam would have already known that.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam asked.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of, it's homemade," Dean said as he grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam responded in a mocking voice. Dean's grin disappeared and his face turned kind of sour before he turned around an continued walking.

Finally we got to a piece of wreckage that made the EMF go off.

"Hey, check out this emergency door handle," Dean called to us. He scratched at the powdery stuff and got some of it on his hands. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out," Sam said as he scraped it into a bag.

Suddenly we heard footsteps rushing towards us and just manage to make it out the door when the door we came through flew open. We peeked around a corner and tried to walk casually, that is, until we heard the alarm go off and then we kinda gave up on walking casually and settled for all out sprinting.

Dean took off his jacket and threw it on top of the fence. I tried to climb over but my skirt just didn't want to cooperate. I let out a growl of frustration before slitting the skirt on one side up to mid-thigh and climbing over the fence after Dean and Sam.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy," Dean commented, grinning. We all ran off and made it to the car. We drove off and headed to see Jerry.

I sighed as I looked at the skirt. Dean glanced back at me. I gave him a put upon look and stated, "Skirts suck." He laughed and then looked toward my ripped skirt and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I snorted and muttered, "Keep your eyes on the road." He chuckled and turned back to the front while Sam fixed us both with a confused look.

**AN: Yay! I seriously love this episode. I'm sorry I've been so lazy lately! But I'll try to be better and post more often. Reviews would certainly make me more motivated, hint, hint. Anyway hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 20: Phantom Traveler Part 3

Chapter 20: Phantom Traveler (Part Three)

We all stared at Jerry as he looked through the microscope at the powdery yellow stuff we had found on the wreckage of the plane.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur," Jerry told us.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry answered as he stepped back.

Suddenly there were banging noises from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap…" some guy outside the room said.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire," Jerry said to us as he walked out of the room.

Dean walked over to the microscope as my eyes followed Jerry and I listened.

"Hey, Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down-," Jerry said.

I chuckled. "It makes you wonder, is the guy calling a machine a piece of crap or another person?" I mused.

"Only you," Sam mumbled to me.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue," Dean said as examined the powder.

"Demons, being at the forefront" I pointed out.

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean put in.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam agreed.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean questioned.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked us.

"Never," Dean answered as I shook my head.

Sam just sighed as we headed back to the motel to research.

We had been doing research for over an hour without a break and my eyes were getting fuzzy. As I reached my hand up to rub my eye Sam spoke. "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this," Dean responded.

"That's not totally true," I put in, proud that I had actually learned something from the relentless studying.

"Yeah, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease," Sam told Dean, stealing my thunder. How did that boy know so damn much?

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked as he stood up. "All right, so what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

I sighed dramatically. "Why can't demons just be dumb, it would be so much easier that way."

Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said.

Dean snorted and turned away from Sam prompting both Sam and I to turn toward him.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here," Dean told us. I walked over to Dean and hugged him. He put his arms around me and sighed.

"Yeah. Me too," Sam agreed.

Dean let go of me as his phone rang.

"Hello," Dean answered. From the conversation I gathered that another plane had crashed.

"Another crash?" Sam asked after Dean hung up.

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Where?" Sam asked as I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Nazareth," Dean responded.

After driving to Nazareth and getting a sample from the crash we headed back to the airport to see Jerry.

We all watched Jerry look into the microscope anxiously.

"Sufur?" Dean asked Jerry anxiously.

Jerry just nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him," Dean said as if he didn't quite believe it.

"With all respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news," Sam told us.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked curiously.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Sam explained. This seemed to mean something to Dean because he got a look of comprehension on his face. I stared at them waiting for an explanation.

"40 minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked, seeming just as confused as I was.

"It's biblical numerology. You know, Noah's Ark, it rained for 40 days. The number means death," Dean explained. How did they know that? I made a mental note to ask after we were finished with this case.

"Well, that's cheerful," I muttered sarcastically. Why couldn't 40 minutes ever just mean 40 minutes?

"I went back, and there have been 6 plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in," Sam explained to us.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"No, not until now at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason," Sam said in a confused voice. "And the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the E.V.P said?" Sam asked.

"No survivors," Dean and I muttered at the same time. Being that it was such a serious conversation, I refrained myself from saying, "Jinx!"

Dean sighed before concluding, "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

"You know, I hate demons. Especially, with things like this. Like planes aren't scary enough without demons making them crash," I mumbled angrily.

Dean put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed while I breathed out a sigh before leaning into his embrace.

We were driving down the road while Sammy called some of the survivors.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines, thanks," Sam told the person on the phone before hanging up.

"You know, if _I _had just survived a plane crash and I got a call from the airline, I would probably shoot somebody," I commented conversationally. Dean chuckled at me while Sam rolled his eyes before continuing. "That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"Big surprise there," I said sarcastically. All I got in response was a glance from Sam.

"Our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," Dean pointed out.

"Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8:00. It's her first night back on the job," Sam explained.

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean said sarcastically. See, I'm not the only sarcastic one in this couple! He's just as sarcastic.

"This is a 5-hour drive, even with you behind the wheel," Sam told Dean worriedly.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean commanded.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam sighed before exclaiming, "God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it," Dean promised as he stepped harder on the gas pedal. I grabbed the seat, holding on for dear life.

As soon as we pulled up to the airport we sprinted in and checked the scheduled flight departure list.

"Right there," Sam said as he pointed. "They're boarding in 30 minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play," Dean said as he got that look on his face that said he was really concentrating. "We need to find a phone," he said as he looked around quickly, running over when he spotted one.

He picked up the courtesy phone and said, "Hi. Gate 13. I'm trying to contact Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um…" "424." Sam supplied looking up at the board. "Flight 424."

"Come on." Dean muttered to himself impatiently. Finally, Amanda picked up the phone. "Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital, we have a Karen Walker here," he paused for a second while she responded before saying, "Nothing serious- just a minor car accident, but she was injured so..." he stopped talking suddenly.

"You what? ... Uh, well… there must be some mistake. … Guilty as charged… He's really sorry… Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so- … Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really it's pathetic. … Oh, yeah. … No, no. Wait, Amanda! Amanda!" Dean hung up the phone angrily.

"Damn it! So close," Dean exclaimed.

"I guess it didn't work?" I asked. Dean just huffed angrily.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plan," Sam concluded shrugging while I nodded in agreement.

"Now, just hold on a second." Dean objected, looking wide-eyed.

"That plane is leaving with over 100 passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam said in an explanatory voice.

"I know," Dean said as I gave him a weird look.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes," Sam commanded as Dean stood there looking anxious.

"Dean, what's-" I started to ask before realizing it. "Oh my god!" Dean was afraid of flying! My eyes widened as he looked at me fearfully. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

Sam shot me a look before asking Dean, "Are you okay?"

Dean started to nod before shaking his head and answering, "No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked with a confused look.

Dean's grip tightened on my hand before he responded, "Well, I kind of have this problem with , uh…" he tried to make a flying motion with one hand.

"Flying?" Sam guessed. Geez, if we ever played charades he was definitely gonna be on my team.

"It's never really been an issue until now!" Dean defended.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked him.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean asked. I was getting a little worried now, we didn't have much time and he seemed to be getting hysterical. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"Alright, uh, Emi and I will go," Sam suggested obviously trying to think fast. I nodded my head and tried to release my hand from Dean's death grip.

"What?" Dean asked, tightening his grip on my hand.

"We'll do this one on our own," Sam explained.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean asked as he pulled me closer to his side. "You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"We can all do it together, or we can do this by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here," Sam pointed out.

"Come on! Really? Man," Dean fidgeted anxiously as he let me go. We headed to the car while Sam went to buy the tickets for the flight. I really hope this didn't go badly because dying in a plane crash was definitely not on my to-do list today.

**AN: Ok, so I know I haven't written in forever and I have no excuse except for studying for AP exams, but I made the chapter extra-long to make up for it. Hope you like it! Reviews would be very motivating for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21: Phantom Traveler Part Four

Chapter 21: Phantom Traveler (Part Four)

As soon as we were situated in our seats on the plane, Dean pulled out the safety card and started studying it anxiously. As the plane got ready to take off I was torn between comforting him and laughing at his expense. Then he threw a slightly panicked look my way and I decided that I should probably save the ridicule for another time.

"It'll be okay," I muttered to him as I took his hand tightly. Unfortunately that didn't seem to calm him down because he continued to stare at the safety card.

Sam noticed his anxiety and said comfortingly, "Just try to relax."

"Just try to shut up," Dean shot back quickly. I hid my smirk in my hand as I saw Sam smirk and shake his head, laughing a little.

Then the plane started to take off and Dean quickly put away the safety card in favor of gripping the arms of the chair, and consequently my hand, in a death grip. He stared straight ahead as if he was trying to block out what was going on around him. His sigh of relief when we were in the air was cut short as the wheels of the plane retracted and his eyes widened in panic. I saw Sam smirk again at his reaction and I rubbed the back of Dean's hand with my thumb, just trying to be there for him because obviously there was no way for me to calm him down.

A few minutes later I could hear Dean humming to himself. I turned to look at him quizzically as Sam asked him, "Are you humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down," Dean answered quietly. I smiled to myself. That was such a Dean thing.

Sam just scoffed and shook his head before saying, "Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe thinking about the case will help you forget about being on a plane." Dean tensed even more as I mentioned the word "plane". Oops.

He took a deep breath before replying, "Okay."

Sam continued to talk. "I mean, we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, an perform a full-on exorcism. "

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy," Dean complained.

"Just take it one step at a time, alright?" Sam said calmly. "Now, who is it possessing?"

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress," Dean said quietly.

"Amanda?" I asked.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up," Sam agreed.

"Mm-hmm," Dean made a noise of agreement.

He turned to look at the flight attendant passing us and said, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

The flight attendant shook her head before saying, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, my mistake," Dean apologized. The flight attendant moved on as Dean turned to look towards the back of the plane where the other flight attendant was. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"Right. What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked logically.

"There's ways to test that," Dean said as he bent down to grab something from his bag. He emerged with a bottle of holy water shaped like the Virgin Mary, holding it triumphantly as he announced to us, "I brought holy water." When did he have time to grab that? I was with him at the car and I didn't see him pack it, hmm.

Sam snatched the bottle quickly, hiding it in his jacket as he argued, "No. I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice." Dean complimented as he unbuckled his seat belt and stood up in the aisle. He was about to walk to the back of the plane when Sam said, "Hey."

Dean turned to look at him. "What?"

"Say it in Latin." Sam advised.

"I know," Dean responded before going to leave again.

"Okay," Sam said before saying quickly, "Hey!"

Dean turned back to us, asking exasperatedly, "What?"

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'," Sam informed him.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean said in an irritated voice before walking away.

Sam and I waited a second before turning to each other smirking and said in unison, "He didn't know."

We sat there smiling for a few seconds before we realized we hadn't really been alone that much and it got a little awkward.

I started humming some random notes to distract myself and Sam looked out the window.

I turned to look at Sam as a thought hit me. "Oh! What exorcism are we using?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's in two parts. The first part expels the demon and the second sends it back to hell," Sam explained.

"Oh, ok," I said, nodding in understanding before searching for something to talk about. "So… I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"What was college like?" I asked and I could practically feel my eyes shining with curiosity.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm before answering, "Well, it was a lot of studying but it was a really great experience. Why do you ask?"

"Well… before, you know, um… what happened with my family… I was planning on going to college," I answered sheepishly.

Sam looked at me curiously. "Oh, really? What were you thinking about majoring in?"

"Well, I was thinking something in the forensics field, but I didn't have a specific idea. Odd, how now I've broken into so many crime scenes and stolen evidence," I mused.

Sam nodded agreeing with my point. At that moment, Dean made his way back and sat down, speaking immediately, "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

I tilted my head curiously as Sam asked, "You said 'Christo'?"

Dean nodded as he said, "Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her," Dean said with conviction.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere," Sam reminded us.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly the plane shook and Dean stiffened, gripping the arms of the chair.

I grabbed his hand and whispered comforting words.

"Come on!" Dean exclaimed anxiously. "That can't be normal!"

"It's totally normal," I told him calmly as Sam assured him, "Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four," Dean exclaimed angrily.

"You need to calm down," Sam said with a forced calmness.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't," Dean spit out angrily.

"Yes, you can," Sam responded in the same tone as before.

Dean looked at him for a minute before saying, "Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

Sam lost all pretense of calmness and said in a hard voice, "Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now."

Dean took a breath and let it out slowly and a little unevenly.

"Great, let's get started on this case!" I exclaimed with fake excitement.

**AN: Oh yeah! It's only been two days since my last post and I actually finished this! I will try to write more over the weekend but I'm taking a break tomorrow 'cause it's my birthday, so the next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Hope you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 22: Phantom Traveler Part Five

Chapter 22: Phantom Traveler (Part Five)

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum," Sam explained, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked him.

"It's two parts," Sam explained. Even though I'd heard this part before I listened anyway, it was always good to be prepared when dealing with demons. "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean questioned sounding worried. I scrunched my eyes in worry. If the demon was more powerful, did that mean it could bring down the plane without possessing anyone? I shot a worried glance at Dean hoping this thought hadn't occurred to him. From the look on his face it didn't seem like he's thought of it.

"Yeah," Sam told him.

"How?" Dean asked, his eyes trained on Sam.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own," Sam told us. Ugh, great just what I wanted to hear.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asked, tilting his head a little at the end of his question.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all," Sam said.

I decided to speak up at this point. "Um, are we completely positive that there is no other exorcism we can use?"

Sam fixed me with a look that said "Don't you think I already checked for other exorcisms" in a really annoyed tone. Or maybe that was just me reading too much into it.

"Fine then," I grumbled quietly.

"First things first, we got to find it," Dean said in an irritated tone.

A few minutes later Dean was walking down the aisle with his homemade EMF meter holding it like it was an MP3 player. Nothing much happened except some guy nodding at him and a punk chick that shot him a really cranky look. Finally he got to the front of the plane and Sam pulled me up by my arm and walked with me to where Dean was. Sam touched Dean's shoulder and Dean jumped. "Ah! Man, don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" Dean asked, breathing heavily.

"Fifteen minutes." Sam answered. "Maybe we missed somebody."

"No, you definitely got all the passengers." I clarified.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane," Dean suggested hopefully.

"You believe that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I will if you will," Dean continued.

"I would be all for that, if there wasn't the possibility of imminent death hovering over our heads," I said unhappily.

Suddenly Dean looked sharply down at the EMF meter in his hand. A door opened in the front of the plane and Dean looked up. I followed his gaze as Sam asked, "What? What is it?"

"Christo," Dean muttered.

I watched as the pilot shuddered and looked back to glare in our direction with pure black eyes before going back into the cockpit.

As we walked to the back of the plane we discussed our strategy.

"She's not gonna believe this," Sam commented.

"Twelve minutes, dude," Dean answered quickly.

I breathed in deeply to quell the panicky feeling I could feel rising in my chest. We reached the back of the plane where Amanda was.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope," Amanda told Dean pleasantly.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk about," Dean answered glancing behind him nervously.

Pay no attention to the tense life or death conversation behind the curtain, I thought sarcastically as Sam shut the curtain.

"Um, ok. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked, not sounding at all phased that there were three jittery people practically cornering her in the back of a plane.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now," Dean told her, and I have to admit he started to ramble a bit before Sam interrupted him.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485," Sam told her causing her smile to completely disappear.

"Who are you guys?" Amanda asked suspiciously.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure," Sam said, speaking quickly.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now," Dean told her solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—," Amanda said as she tried to walk past Dean.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead," Dean said as he stopped her.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda asked as though she didn't believe it. Way to break that gently Dean.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean asked.

"I—," Amanda stuttered but she couldn't seem to get any words to come out.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too," Sam told her.

"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean said seriously.

Amanda looked as though she was thinking very hard before saying, "On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes."

Sam's eyes widened. "Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda questioned.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here," Dean explained to her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asked loudly. I hushed her and looked back through the curtain to see a few people looking over at us. I was tempted to say "Pay no attention to the people behind the curtain" but I deemed that inappropriate at this time so I just glared at them until they looked away.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" answered Dean in a hushed voice.

"Well, how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the copilot-," Amanda started to ask.

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back her, whatever will get him out of that cockpit," Sam suggested forcefully as he cut her off.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you-," Amanda started again.

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out," Dean told her.

We all looked at each other for a second before Amanda took a breath and said, "Okay," before walking up to the cockpit. After knocking on the door she and speaking to the copilot she led him back to where we were standing. As I watched this Dean pulled out John's journal and Sam pulls out the holy water before Dean hands him the journal and Sam opens it. Dean stood by the door with Sam behind him and me standing next to Sam.

As he walked through the curtain the copilot said, "Yeah, what's the problem?" Then Dean punched him sending him to the ground. He pinned him to the ground and put duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him," Amanda said somewhat hysterically.

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean told her before spraying some holy water on him causing smoke to rise from him as he writhed in pain.

"Listen, Amanda. I promise it'll all be okay," I told her, trying to calm her down.

"What is wrong with him?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, we need you to stand outside the curtain," I told her calmly.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—," Amanda stuttered.

I out my hand on her arm before saying, "Just don't let anybody in, okay Amanda?"

She looked at me for a second before nodding her head, "Okay, okay."

She left to guard the door as Dean landed another punch. I went over to the copilot, holding down his left shoulder to try to keep him pinned down.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him," Dean told him.

With that Sam began reading, "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino-,"

At that moment, the copilot hit the holy water out of Sam's hand and pushed Dean off of him. I ran to get the holy water while Dean struggled to get the demon under control. Sam continued to read while the demon pushed Dean off again before ripping the duct tape form his mouth. I sprayed him with holy water while Dean got up. The demon winced at the holy water before grabbing Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" the demon told Sam before Dean managed to subdue him again.

I threw a worried look at Sam while Dean yelled, "Sam!"

Sam recovered and started reading again, once he finished the first half of the ritual he put the book down and helped Dean pin down the demon on one side while I helped on the other. "I got him."

The demon kicked the book before black smoke came out of his mouth and disappeared into the vent above us.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it," Dean said as Sam headed past the curtain.

As he left the plane gave a sudden jerk and threw Dean and me into the corner. All of the passengers started screaming as Dean and I grabbed onto the wall to keep us upright. We tried to force our way forward before we were thrown back again, this time I fell into Dean. He gave a groan of pain as I struggled to get up. I could hear Sam reading in Latin until it was drowned out by Dean screaming in my ear. As the plane fell I closed my eyes trying to ready myself for impact. Finally the plane righted itself and the screaming stopped.

It is safe to say that Dean and I were one of the first few people off of the plane, dragging Sam behind us.

"No more planes!" I demanded as Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam nodded wearily in agreement.

"You know sweetheart, I think you bruised my ribs," Dean told me, rubbing them while wincing.

"First of all, I was thrown by the movement of the plane. Second of all, I think _you _might have burst my eardrum," I told him.

"How exactly did I do that?" Dean asked me.

I shot him an incredulous look before asking, "You don't remember screaming very loudly into my ear?"

I heard Sam start laughing as Dean turned a little pink.

"I think you just heard yourself screaming," he said, trying to mask his embarrassment.

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "That would make some sense if I actually remembered screaming, I mean it kinda sounded like a gir-," I was cut off by Dean kissing me. As he pulled away he said, "Let's just not mention that."

I smirked before leaning in for another kiss. Sam made an awkward coughing noise, making us look over at him.

He pointed over to where Amanda was telling an FBI agent something. She glanced over at us and mouthed "Thank you."

I smiled at her as Dean nodded.

"Let's get outta here," Dean said as he led the way to the doors.

Dean glanced over at Sam before asking him, "You okay?"

Sam stopped and turned to us.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica," Sam told him.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was," Dean assured him.

"Yeah," Sam said as though he didn't believe it.

"Come on," Dean said as he walked toward the exit.

I looped my arm through Sam's and smiled in what I hoped was a comforting way at him.

He gave a half-hearted smile back as we followed Dean through the exit.

The next morning we were standing by the Impala talking to Jerry.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed," Jerry told us as he shook each of our hands.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud," Jerry assured Dean and Sam. "And of you to Em," he said turning to me. I smiled at him.

"We'll see you around Jerry," Sam told him.

As Dean walked back to the driver's side of the Impala he seemed to think of something and turned back toward Jerry.

"You know, Jerry," Dean started.

"Yeah," Jerry answered.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months," Dean questioned.

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry answered.

We all stared at him in shock before Sam said, "What?"

"Well, when did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

" I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys," Jerry said as he left.

We all stood there in shock before Dean got out his phone and dialed John's number.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service," Sam told Dean.

"Yeah, I've tried to," I informed them

Dean turned the phone so that we could hear it as the phone message started. "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

Sam gets up angrily and gets into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean and I shared a look before getting into the car and pulling out of the airport.

**AN: Okay, so I would say that I was doing summer work and that's why it took me so long to write up a new chapter but really it's because I couldn't find the inspiration but because of the Supernatural dream I had last night (I blame the fact that I watched Supernatural before going to bed and that I ate cookies before bed) I had the motivation to finish this chapter this morning! So I hope you like it and reviews/ comments/ votes are always appreciated. (Comments/ votes for my wattpad readers. )**


	24. Chapter 23: Bloody Mary Part One

Chapter 23: Bloody Mary (Part One)

Sam muttered in his sleep in a way that was getting very familiar. I sighed worriedly. "Dean, what are we gonna do?" I asked him sadly.

He glanced at Sam before shaking his head, "I don't know, just talk to him I guess."

I gave him a look. "Look Dean, I love you, but you are not someone who is good at heart-to-hearts," I told him plainly.

He blew out a frustrated sigh. "Well, maybe you could-,"

"Yeah, I'm sure he wants to talk to me about his dead girlfriend," I said sarcastically, cutting him off. "I mean we're practically family."

"What? You guys are close," Dean protested.

"Dean, you can't expect him to just spill all of his secrets to me when I've only known him a few weeks," I explained.

He chuckled. When I gave him a questioning look he said, "It only took me a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes at him before saying in a teasing voice, "Yeah, well I guess you're just easier to break."

He rolled his eyes at me before there was silence with only Sam's muttering in the background.

"Maybe we should talk to him together," I suggested.

Dean nodded just as Sam opened his mouth to yell. Dean shook his shoulder saying loudly, "Sam, wake up."

Sam woke with a start and glanced around confusedly with Dean and me just watching him.

"I take it I was having a nightmare," Sam stated.

"Yeah," Dean answered, looking at Sam warily, "another one."

Sam looked down and then said, "Hey, at least I got some sleep."

Dean shot a glance at me before saying, "You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."

Sam ignored his statement and looked around. "Are we here?"

"Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam grabbed the newspaper that was on the floor and looked at the obituary that was circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean said as he threw some stuff in the back with me. I shot him a glare and he just grinned back only slightly apologetic. "Let's go."

We all got out of the car and headed to the building but not before I dumped Dean's stuff on the floor.

As we walked into the morgue I wistfully remembered the days when I was freaked out by bodies, like a normal person.

We passed an empty desk with the nameplate _Dr. D. Feiklowicz. _Dean made a face at the funny name and I elbowed him as we reached the other desk.

"Hey," the morgue technician greeted us.

"Hey," Dean said, nodding his head to the morgue technician while I just smiled.

"Can I help you?" the tech asked.

"Yeah, we're the uh…" Dean hesitated, thinking of a cover.

"Med students," I chimed in.

"Sorry?" the tech questioned.

"Oh, Doctor, Figlovitch didn't tell you?" Dean asked, stumbling over the weird name. "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper," Dean continued with Sam and me nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch," the tech replied.

"Oh, well he said, uh- oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want," the tech answered.

"An hour? Ooh," Dean started making a regretful face. "We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."

He shot a look at Sam and me. "Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—," Dean started.

"Uh, look man… no," the tech replied meanly, making Dean laugh in his 'I'm gonna hurt you' way.

"It would be really helpful…" I tried to say before Dean turned toward us and mumbled, "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

I blew out a sigh and stepped toward the desk, pulling out my wallet which, let's be honest, probably held more of Dean's money than it did mine. I pulled a couple of twenties and put them on the desk as Dean let out a frustrated sigh behind me.

The morgue tech picked up the money and looked at it before saying, "Follow me."

Sam and I went to follow him but Dean grabbed our arms.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I earned that money," Dean told me.

"You won it in a poker game," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Dean said as if that cleared everything up, then turning to me, "Why didn't you just flirt with him to get us in?"

I folded my arms before giving him a 'Yeah, right' look and walking after the morgue tech.

We stood next to the covered body for a second before Sam stated, "Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding."

"More than that," The tech said with a creepy malicious pleasure before pulling back the sheet, "They practically liquefied."

I looked at the body, shaking off a chill when I saw his empty eye sockets before fixing my gaze on the wall.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean suggested.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone," the tech replied.

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking my gaze off the wall to look at the tech.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen,"

"But the eyes, what would cause something like that?" Sam asked.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims," the tech answered.

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

The tech smiled. "That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for uh… our paper," Dean asked.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," the tech told us.

I walked a little closer to him and said, "I would really appreciate it if we could see the police report."

The tech looked at me for a minute before nodding and going to get it from his desk.

When he was out of hearing range I turned to Dean and said smugly, "Now you owe me a new pair of sneakers."

"Really?" Dean asked, leaning closer to me.

"Yup," I told him smirking. "Preferably DC ones."

"I suppose I could do that," Dean agreed.

"Thanks," I said happily before kissing him quickly.

After the tech came back with the police report we started walking back out to the Impala.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing," Sam stated as we walked down the stairs to the main level of the hospital.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean argued.

"Uh, almost never," Sam agreed.

"Exactly," Dean said.

"Besides it's better for us to assume supernatural death than ignore it and have someone else get killed," I pointed out.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter," Sam said.

**AN: Okay so I know it took me forever to put this up but thanks you for those who asked me to update 'cause it really does help motivate me. Hope you liked it. Comments/ Votes/ Reviews are always appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 24: Bloody Mary Part Two

Chapter 24: Bloody Mary (Part Two)

Not wanting to waste anytime we went straight over to the Shoemaker house. When we walked into the house there were people in black all around. We stood in the doorway for a second while Dean looked at the people around us.

"Feel like we're underdressed," he commented as we continued to walk. I looked around for a few seconds before my gaze fell on a man standing by the back door. I walked over, feeling Sam and Dean staring at my back. I waved them forward with my hand as I continued.

"Excuse me. Sir," I said, getting the man's attention. "Could you please show me and my friends where Steven's daughters are? We wanted to say our condolences."

The man nodded and walked us out the back door before pointing us in the direction of a group of teenagers.

"Nice thinking," Dean said as we made our way through the yard. I nodded stiffly as we arrived in front of Donna Shoemaker.

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes as the blonde girl's, who was examining her nails, jaw dropped as she looked at Sam and Dean. Did everybody look like that when they saw Sam and Dean? Better question, did I look like that when I looked at Dean? That dumbfounded and awestruck? I gave a pondering glance at Dean. God, I hoped I didn't look like that. I mentally berated myself for letting my mind drift as Dean spoke. "You must be Donna right?"

The brunette in the middle sitting next to a younger girl answered, "Yeah."

"Hi, uh- we're really sorry," Sam said apologetically.

Donna nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Emi. We worked with your dad."

Donna glanced at her friend next to her before looking back at us. "You did?"

"Yeah, this whole thing," Dean said as he shook his head sadly. "I mean, a stroke."

The girl next to her spoke. "I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now."

"It's okay. I'm okay," Donna assured her friend.

"Were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked her.

"No," Donna answered. The young girl next to her spun around.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," she stated emphatically.

"Lily, don't say that," Donna told the girl.

"What?" Sam asked Lily.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna told us.

"No, it happened because of me," Lily argued.

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna said in a quiet voice.

"Lily," Sam said getting down to eye-level with her. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it," Lily explained.

"You said what?" Sam asked.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," Lily confessed sadly.

Nobody said anything for a moment and I could see Dean processing the information.

"She took his eyes, that's what she does," Lily continued.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna assured her sister.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lily answered quietly.

"There you go," I commented. "So it is **not **your fault."

Lily nodded reluctantly.

"Well, again, were sorry for your loss," I stated and as the two girls nodded in thanks we walked back toward the door and into the house.

We walked up the stairs to the bathroom trying to look as insignificant as possible.

"The Bloody Mary legend… Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked as we stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring in as if Bloody Mary **would **actually appear right before our very eyes.

"Not that I know of," Dean answered before walking into the bathroom, gazing at the room.

Sam bent down and touched the tile floor. "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," He said as he stood up and walked into the room. I stayed in the doorway. Not that I would admit it but the Bloody Mary legend was one of the only things that had freaked me out as a kid. I mean, Vampires, pretty cool, Ghosts, also pretty cool, Werewolves, pretty freakin' cool! But a woman who appears after you say her name and claws your eyes out?

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening," Dean responded still looking around the room.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam questioned.

Dean shrugged, opening the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—,"Sam's voice cut off as he looked into the mirror on the medicine cabinet in front of him before closing it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," Dean finished for him.

"Right," Sam confirmed.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out," Dean stated.

"It's worth checking into," Sam agreed.

"Guys," I said to get their attention as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sam and Dean stepped out into the hallway with me as Donna's friend walked over.

"What are you doing up here?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"We-," Dean started, shooting Sam a look as he thought of an excuse. "We had to go to the bathroom."

"Who are you?" the girl asked obviously not buying Dean's fake excuse.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean explained.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself," she said clearly waiting for us to explain.

"No, I know, I meant-," Dean started to say but she cut him off. "And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"What would scream about exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Alright, alright. We think something happened to Donna's dad," Sam said trying to keep me from saying something stupid.

"Yeah, a stroke," she replied in a 'duh' voice.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else," Sam told her seriously.

"Like what?" she asked.

Let me just point out how hard it was to curb the impulse to say, "monsters" in a really creepy demonic voice. But I knew Sam would handle it better so I stayed quiet.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth," Sam told her quietly.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean told her.

She contemplated that for a minute before asking, "Who are you, cops?"

Dean, Sam, and I shared a look before Dean answered, "Something like that."

"I'll tell you what. Here," Sam said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing his number down. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call."

He handed it to her as we walked down the hall. I breathed out a sigh of relief as we stepped out of the house.

"You ok?" Dean asked me with worried eyes as we walked to the Impala.

"Yeah, fine," I answered swiftly, nodding my head. I could handle this. I had taken down many a monster and this dumb Bloody Mary was not going to get the best of me.

Dean nodded, looking like he didn't quite believe me.

"So, I guess the next step is research," Sam pointed out.

I let out a mock 'Whoo!' as Dean gave a groan. "Ok, I take it back now," I argued. "I'm not ok. I think I feel a headache coming on. Maybe I have a concussion. Shouldn't read anything."

Sam fixed me with a I think may have been created just for me, the sarcastic "Yeah right," look. I sighed and my shoulders slumped. This would be soooo boring.

**AN: Ok, so I know it's been a few weeks but with school just starting up again I've been kind of swamped. Not so much with the work but more with the schedule. So I'll try to update more regularly. Any comments are appreciated. **


	26. Chapter 25: Bloody Mary Part Three

Chapter 25: Bloody Mary (Part Three)

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof- a local woman who died nasty," Dean argued as we walked into the library building. Of course, I was trying to block out the conversation of Bloody Mary so I interested myself on the fact that there was a strange hallway before you actually get into the library.

"Yeah, but with a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more," Sam said exasperatedly as we got into the actual library part of the building.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked in an irritated voice.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill," Sam explained.

"So basically just look up a Mary who died in front of a mirror?" I asked before sighing resignedly.

Dean seemed to agree with me because he said, "Well, that sounds annoying."

"Since when is research not annoying?" I questioned.

"No, it won't be so bad," Sam started trying to reassure us, "as long as we…" at that point he took a look around the room to see that every single computer had an 'Out of Order' sign on it. "Huh, I take it back. This will be very annoying."

Dean and I shared an 'Ugh, research' look before we headed in the direction of the information desk to ask where the old newspapers would be.

Ok, so really research just makes me think of school because of the research papers and the mind-numbing monotony of school work, and thinking of school makes me cringe, for obvious reasons, so therefore research makes me cringe. I guess the first hour of it can be kind of peaceful, even with Dean tapping his fingers on the table to the beat of whatever song is playing in his head the whole time, but even the geekiest people in the world must admit that once you reach the two hour mark any one can go a little loopy.

So, in my opinion it does not make me the slightest bit crazy that once it got to the point that we had been sitting there for two and half hours, with only the rustle of papers, and the few times I looked up and saw Dean's eyes glazed over or Sam's thoughtful 'I'm thinking really hard' look to amuse me, I may have loudly slammed the papers I was looking through very violently on the table and then proceeded to complain, again quite loudly, "How is it possible that all of the computers are out of order at the same time!?" And then I stood towering angrily for about five seconds before the weird looks I was getting from everyone, Sam and Dean included, those jerks, sent me stomping out of the room in frustration to go find something with sugar in it.

So ten minutes later when Dean came to find me I was sitting on the floor next to the vending machine with a bottle of coke and a thing of skittles.

As he thumped down on the ground next to me I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head so I kept my eyes on the bottle of coke in my hands.

He heaved a sigh, obviously wishing I would just come out and admit what my problem was because Dean is not one for the touchy feely conversations, and questioned, "Em?"

This time it was my turn to sigh as I turned my head to face him and saw him giving me the soft 'I'm concerned about you' eyes.

"I just don't like research," I mumbled.

"That is total and utter crap and you know it. We've done research on other cases and I know you had to have done research when you worked cases by yourself. So what's really wrong? What's up with you and this case?"

I just shook my head and took a sip of my coke. He nudged me and smirked. "Come on, you know you wanna tell me. Angsty is a bad look for you Em."

I snorted. "I just, I don't like Bloody Mary. And the case is just kinda making me think of when I did think supernatural stuff was cool. When I was a dumb teenager. And that just makes me think of…" I cut off biting my lip.

"Your family," Dean finished with a sigh.

"Yeah, and the thing that's really getting to me is that it doesn't just make me sad. It makes me angry, at myself, at the thing that killed them," I told him frowning.

"Why would you be mad at yourself?" he asked me with a look of outrage.

I laughed bitterly. "Because it's my fault. It's my fault that they died and it's my fault that I haven't killed what killed them yet."

"Hey, no, you can't talk like that. You weren't a hunter when they died. That's like me saying that my mom dying was my fault. What would you do if I said that?" Dean argued.

I smiled. "I would smack you and tell you that you had to stop being dumb. And that your mother would definitely not be blaming you for her death."

Dean smirked confidently. "So what do you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"That I'm being dumb and my family doesn't blame me," I admitted with a sigh of resignation.

Dean put his arm around me. "Exactly. And you'll get the son of a bitch that killed your family and I'll be there to see it when you do." He gave me a kiss before standing up and helping me up with him. "Besides, you're a Sarelle. And what do Sarelles never do?"

I smiled happily thinking of the family motto. "Never give up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dean said smugly as we made our way back to the library. "By the way Winchesters never give up either and you might much as well be one of those too." That definitely made me smile.

When we got back to the Sam his head snapped up and he asked me, "You okay?"

I nodded and Dean grabbed his jacket from the chair. "The library's about to close so we should get back to the motel and we can finish researching there."

Sam nodded and we all piled into the Impala.

Dean and I stayed up all night researching but Sam fell asleep about halfway through the night.

Dean and I both looked over at Sam when he let out a gasp and opened his eyes.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?' Sam asked quietly.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean asked.

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam responded.

"Yeah, sure," Dean answered giving his 'I so don't believe that' look.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked turning his head toward us.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean asked as Sam sat up. "No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

"How does a giant mirror fall on someone anyway?" I asked.

Dean shrugged as Sam fell back on the bed. "Maybe we just haven't found anything yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary," Dean suggested.

I nodded in agreement just as Sam's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

Sam told us that it was Charlie and her friend had died the same way as Mr. Shoemaker. He told her to meet us at the park in ten minutes.

We found Charlie sitting on a bench in the park. When we reached Dean sat on the back of the bench and Sam and I stood in front of her.

Charlie started telling us about what had happened, crying . "…And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone."

I grimaced a little at the grossness of that statement.

"I'm sorry," Sam told her, giving her his sympathetic Puppy dog eyes.

"And she said it," Charlie continued as Sam and Dean shared a look. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" She asked as she looked up at us.

"No, you're not insane," Dean assured her.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse," Charlie replied sadly.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained," Sam explained quietly.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help," Dean told her.

"What do you need?" Charlie asked us quietly.

"We're gonna need to look at Jill's room. To make sure this is the same thing and look for a connection between her and Mr. Shoemaker," I told her.

She looked unsure for a moment before nodding.

We came up with the plan that Dean, Sam, and I were gonna wait on the roof by the window and Charlie was gonna go in and unlock the window for us. As we sat by the window on the roof the only thing I could think of was Calvin and Hobbes.

"Does this remind you of Calvin and Hobbes? 'Cause it reminds me of the one where Calvin is hiding from his mom on the roof outside his window because he doesn't want to take a bath," I asked Sam and Dean as we waited. They just looked at me blankly. "Calvin and Hobbes, little 6 year old with a stuffed tiger who he thinks is real," I explained further, still to get the blank look.

I shook my head sadly as I muttered, "You poor deprived children," just as Charlie opened the window.

Sam went in first with Dean handing him a duffle bag as he came in next. I came in last and thanked Charlie as she steadied me after I almost fell through the window.

I walked over to the bed where Sam was going through the duffle bag. "What did you tell Jill's mom?"

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," Charlie answered as Sam pulled something out of the duffle bag. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights," Dean assured her, shutting the curtains.

"What are you guys looking for?" she asked going over to turn off the lights.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean answered.

Sam held out the digital camera. "Hey, night vision." Dean switched it on for him. "Perfect."

The camera was pointed at Dean who smirked and turned his back. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" I rolled my eyes at his antics.

Sam obviously did not find it amusing and walked away with the camera going over to Jill's closet. Dean just shrugged with and 'oh well' look on his face before grabbing two EMF meters from the bag and handing one to me.

"So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Beats me," Sam answered closing the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," Dean said, a little angrily, looking towards Charlie.

"It was just a joke," Charlie answered sadly.

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time," Dean said.

"Hey," Sam called from the bathroom, making us look over. "There's a black light in the trunk right?"

Dean nodded and went out the window to get it while I cleared off the bed so Sam could put the mirror down. Dean came back and tossed him the black light. Sam caught it and ripped off the paper on the back of the mirror. We watched as Sam waved the black light over it and a handprint and the name Gary Bryman appeared.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read questioningly.

Sam looked over at her. "You know who that is?"

"No," Charlie answered shaking her head.

**AN: Ok, so I know it's been a really long time since I updated but that's why I gave you guys an extra long one (Whoo over 2,000 words!). Also, yes, I did have to include the Calvin and Hobbes reference and if you get it then you are certainly one of my favorite people ever. And the deprived children line is something one of my friends always says so when I thought of it I just had to put it in there. Well, I hope you like it ****.**


End file.
